Is It Possible?
by smn21
Summary: Jason and Courtney have married other people, and have started a new life. What happens when their marrages fall apart and they find themsleves wanting each other again?
1. Return to PC

A/N This is a little set into the future. Jax and Courtney have bn married for two years all ready and Jason and Sam have been married for one year. Courtney and Jax dont have kids, and neither do Sam and Jason. Courtney and Jax moved away to Europe, but Sam still lives with Jason in Harborview Towers, but not for long...he he he... anyways on with the story.

Courtney sat on the plane thinking about her life and how it came to this. She was so happy with Jax, but he had to ruin it all. He had to ruin their marrage.

flachback

Courtney walked in the living room and went straight to her and Jax's bedroom. When she got their she heard voices coming from the inside. She opened the door and found Jax and another woman in bed together. She slammed the door hard and Jax finally realized she was their.

"Courtney." He said

"Glad you could stop fucking this whore to realize your wife was here!" She screamed in his face.

"Courtney, baby, please listen to me..."

"No shut the fuck up Jax, and finish please!" She yelled as she pointed to the woman in Jax's arms, and gave them a disquested look before she ran out of the room in tears of anger.

End Flashback

She couldn't believe that she had given up her family and moved to Europe with her supposed faithful husband! God she could be so stupid sometimes! Suddenly the captain came over the intercom and said that they would be landing in two hours. She couldn't wait to see Sonny, Carly, and the boys again. I wonder what Jason has been up to since I left, she thought.

In Port Charles, Jason was sitting on his couch, thinking how could his life get so messed up in such short time. He found Sam in bed with another man. He couldn't figure out why he wasn't as angry as he should be. I mean she was his wife, but his heart wasn't shattered like he thought it should be. Why is that? He thought to himself. He also found himself thinking more and more about Courtney since she left. He wondered what she was up to since she left?

Courtney finally got to Port Charles and found a cab to take her to Sonny's. She called him once she got into the cab.

"Sonny. Hey" She said to him.

"Hey, what's up?" He questioned.

"Nothing I'm just back here in Port Charles." She said.

"Great! It's been a long time since we've seen you. Is Jax wiht you." He said through gritted teeth at the mention of Jax's name. God how he hated that man, and he definitly wasn't good enough for his sister.

"Actually no. He's the reason why I came back. I really need to talk to you, so is it okay if I come over."

"You know you are welcome here anytime." He said.

"Thanks Sonny. I'll be there in a few." She said before she hung up. She couldn't wait to see her brother and sister-in-law, and her adorable nephews again. She was really glad to be home again.

Jason just got a call from Sonny saying that Courtney was home, and that Jax wasn't with her. He knew something wasn't right, because Jax always came with her when she visited. Sonny also said that he better get his ass over here quick to welcome Courtney home. So with that Jason walked out of the house and over to Sonny's house. He couldn't wait to see Courtney again. I wonder what she's like now? He thought as he walked over to Sonny's house.

Courtney finally got to Sonny's house, and was thankful too, because she couldn't stand the smell of beets in that cab anymore. She got to the front door and knocked. Max opened the door and was surprised to see her, but happy nonetheless. He always like Courtney.

"Hey Max." She said.

"Hi Courtney." He said politely. He guided her to the living room. When she walked in she was suddenly greeted with Sonny's big embrace, and Carly's screaming, and Michael and Morgan runnong up to her trying to give her a hug. She was so glad to be home. Suddenly Sonny let go of his sister so Carly and the boys could get their hugs in too. Carly was hugging her so tight she thought she might faint from sudden loss of breath.

"Oh my god! I can't belive your home again! God it's so great to see my favorite sister in law again!" Carly screamed as she gave Courtney more hugs.

"Well it's great to see you to Carly, but if you dont let me go I think I might die." SHe said as she laughed.

"It's really great to see you again Courtney. We really missed you." He said as he gave her another hug.

"Well I missed you too Sonny." They shared another hug, just as the door opened to reveal Jason. He was surprised to see Courtney, but she hadn't changed a bit, and he was glad.

"Hi Jason." SHe said.

"Hey Courtney." He said as he walked over and gave her a hug. The hug only lasted for a minute but neither one wanted to let go. They finally pulled away and then Carly broke the silence.

"So Courtney, where is your beloved husband?" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"He, um, well, he couldn't make it." She stammered. Jason looked at her. He knew that was not the reason he wasn't here. He was going to find out what happened.

"Well let's eat, I'm starving!" Sonny said, sensing that Courtney didn't want to talk about it anymore. They all walked into the dining room. They all sat down, and then Carly yelled, "Oh my god I forgot the salad and the dessert in the kitchem. Jason, Courtney, could you go get it for me please." She asked innocently, but Jason and Courtney both knew she was anything but. They both walked into the kitched and then Jason broke the silence.

"Courtney what's the real reason Jax isnt here?" He asked.

"I already told you, he couldn't..." She was cut off by Jason.

" Courtney that's a lie, I know you better then that." He said as he walked over towards her. " Just tell me the real reason. You know you can tell me anything. Did he hurt you, because if he did, I swear to god..." He said before Courtney cut him off.

"No Jax would never hurt me." She said quietly.

"Well obviously he hurt you somehow. I saw the way you looked when I walked in. Courtney you were sad, now tell me what he did to you." He demanded softly.

"He..." She started to say before Michael came running in. "Aunt Courtney, Uncle Jason, hurry up." He said as he ran out of the room.

"Well let's go. " She said as she walked out of the kitchen. Jason sighed and walked out of the kitchen behind Courtney. He was really worried about her. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't help her unless he knew what it was. So he just went into the dining room and they all had dinner like the family they were, with Jason thinking about Courtney the whole time.

A/N 2: So know that wasnt a good first chapter, but believe me it gets better. So PLEASE R&R! Feed back is greatly appreciated! 


	2. I Want You

Dinner was finally over and then they moved on to dessert. After they finished that, Carly and Sonny went to go put Michael and Morgan to bed, which left Courtney and Jason alone in the living room. Courtney didn't know what to say to Jason, so she said the only normal thing that came to her mind. "How's Sam?" Courtney asked. She saw him hesitate. She knew something happened between the two, something bad.

"I dont know really. I haven't talked to her since we separated." He said simply.

"You guys separated? Why?" She asked.

"I'll tell you why, if you tell me why you broke up with Jax." He said. Courtney was shocked! How did he know? "Come on Courtney. I could tell the whole time you were here. You and Jax broke up, that's why he isn't here, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah. I found him in bed with another woman." She said, somewhat sadly.

"Yeah same with Sam, with another man." He said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said. " I really thought your guy's marrage would really work out."

"Yeah well I didn't really think we would last. I knew that Sam couldn't stay faithful to me forever." He said, not even phased by the whole situation.

"Well if you were so sure you and Sam would never last, why did you marry her?" She asked.

"I had to move on Courtney." He said.

"Yeah." She said.

"You know you could've just told me from the start. You know I"ll always be here for you Courtney." He said as he moved closer to her. The eventually got so close that they were merely one inch from each other's faces. Her breath was caught in her throat. "Is he going to kiss me?" She thought to herself. "You know Jax doesn't deserve you." Jason said quietly. He leaned in towards her, and just as they were about to kiss, Carly and Sonny came down the stairs. Courtney and Jason moved far apart from each other, as Sonny and Carly came over towards them.

"You know what, I think I'm going to go see Mike tonight." Courtney said as she started towards the door.

"No Courtney, you can see Mike tomorrow. You can stay with us tonight if you want?" Sonny asked, really hoping his sister would stay with them.

"No I dont want to put you out." She said.

"Honey, you could never put us out, your family." Carly said sweetly.

"No, you know what, I'll come over tomorrow, and see you guys, I promise." She said as she walked over to Sonny and gave him a hug just as she did the same with Carly. She gave Jason a hug, which surprised him, after what almost happened between them. They finally let go of each other and Courtney walked towards the door and left.  
"You know what Sonny, I think I'm going to head home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jason said as he walked out.

The park

Courtney was just wondering around town, just to get the feel of it again. She was so angry at herself for trusting Jax. Then she thought to herself, I need a drink. So with that thought, she walked to Jakes.

Penthouse 2

Jason finally got home and he threw his jacket on the nearby desk. he sat down on the couch to think. He remembered his and Courtney's almost kiss. He realized that he needed to find her. He walked out and started to look for Courtney.

Jakes

Courtney had been at Jakes, drinking her mind out. She didn't care though. This is all she wanted. This is what her life came to. Her drinking her mind out, while her "husband" is out fucking every whore in the city, she thought as she finished off her twelfth drink.

Jason had looked everywhere for Courtney, but found her nowhere. He decided to go to Jakes to see if she was there. He didn't know why she would be there, but sure enough there she was, drinking her mind out. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder.

"Courtney what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Jason? I'm drinking my fucking mind out! Would you like to join me?" She asked. Her words were so slurred, Jason had to get closer to her to hear what she was saying.

"No. You know what, I'm taking you home." He said as he started to help her up, but then she yanked out of his grasp.

"Jason you don't tell me what to do, okay! I am a big girl so I will stay here if I please!" She yelled in his face.

"Courtney if you dont leave with me right now, I will carry you out of here myself."He said.

"Yeah right Jason." She said.

"Fine you know what..." He said as he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and kicked but he didnt let go of her until he got to his penthouse and dropped her on his couch.

"Jason what the fuck is your problem? I can do what ever the fuck I want to do! You don't own me!" She screamed in anger as she got up from the couch and stumbled into Jason's embrace.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, hey are you okay?" He asked as she turned around in his arms and looked up into his deep blue eyes. God how she could get lost in those eyes.

"Courtney, hey, you okay?" He asked softly as he pushed a piece of her hair out of her face. God she was so beautiful. How he wanted to take her and... stop! He scolded himself. You cant think of her like this. She not yours anymore.

"Yeah I'm just peachy Jason, and how long do you think you can keep me here?" She yelled as she pulled away from him. He sighed as he walked back over towards her.

"Only until you sober up." He said as he sat down on the couch.

"Oh really. What Jason, you dont like me like this, huh? You dont like me drunk out of my mind, not knowing what I might do." She said as she walked over towards him and straddled him. He grabbed her arms as she started to undo her buttons on her shirt.

"Courtney, you dont want to do this." He said.

"Maybe I do. I just want you to take me hard and fast Jason. I just want to forget." She said as she kissed him hard on the lips. He responded back with as much enthusiasun. He didn't want to admit it but he wanted her so bad right now. He moaned and turned them over so he was on top of her. They were making out heavily on the couch and then Jason tore of her shirt. Courtney, then, lifted up Jason's shirt. She leaned up and kissed down his chest. Jason finally came to his senses, grabbed Courtney's arms, and said, "Courtney, I can't do this."

Breathless she said, "Why not?"

"Because I dont want to hurt you." He said.

"You won't. I want this, I want you." She said as she started to kiss down his chest again. He finally gave in and picked her up. Her legs went immediatly around his waist. He brought them upstairs and kicked the door opened. He let her down and she turned them around, and he pushed her hard up agaisnt the door. She moaned in his mouth and he continued to kiss her hungrily. She pushed them to the bed and then they both fell on it, her on top of him. She got up off him and unzipped her pants and threw them across the room. He moaned at just the sight of her in nothing but a black bra and matching panties. She crawled back on top of him and straddled him and started to unzip his pants really slowly, knowing she was torturing him. He couldn't take it anymore as he flipped them over and he undid his pants and threw them across the room. He yanked down his boxers as well and threw them across the room. He didn't want to wait to have her again, he wanted her now. He ripped off her bra and panties. He plunged deep into her, and she screamed in pleasure. He pumped into her harder with every deep thrust and they were both screaming things out to each other. "Oh god Jason! You feel so good! Oh my god! Harder, harder!" She screamed. "Oh god Courtney, you are so damn tight baby! Oh god! Oh yeah baby! He also screamed in pleasure. They both finally came and they screamed out each other's names in pleasure.

"Jason!"

"God Courtney!"

They were both completely spent and Jason rolled over. Courtney rolled over into his arms. "I want you again." Jason said to Courtney as he rolled back over and thursted deep into her. She moaned and then Jason started to pump harder and harder with every thrust. The back board kept hitting the wall over and over again as he continued to plunge deeper and harder into her. He finally came again and then he dropped his head in between her heaving breasts. He rolled off of her and she rolled into his arms and Jason just held her, and then they started to fall asleep, until they heard a knock at the door.

A/N: So how did you guys like that one? Feedback please! 


	3. The Aftermath, and a Fight

There was a knock at the door. Jason scurried to get up and put his pants on to see who it was. All he wanted was for the other person to go away, so he could stay with Courtney. He raced downstairs to get the door and opened it, shocked to see who it was.

"Hi Jason." Sam said, quietly as she walked in.

"What are you doing here? I told you I want nothing to do with you anymore." Jason said angrily.

"Jason, please. We can work this out. Just give me another chance, Jason, please!" Sam begged nearly getting on the floor on her knees.

"Jason who the fuck is at the door?" Courtney asked as she came downstairs. She noticed Sam and Jason talking. "Oh it's just this slut." She said disgusted, and clearly still drunk.

"Says the woman who used to strip." Sam shot back.

"What did you just say to me." Courtney said as she walked deathly closer to Sam.

"You heard what I said whore!" Sam yelled in her face.

"Okay you know what? That's it." Courtney started to say then Jason said, "Courtney wait." He tried to hold her back, but she came up to Sam and said, "You must need a little more eye shadow, come on!" Courtney yelled in Sam's face, before she sent Sam to the floor with a hard punch in the face. Sam got up and slapped Courtney in the face. Courtney grabbed Sam's hair and pulled her all the way to the pool table and slammed her face many times into the table. Sam cried out in pain as she got up and hit Courtney in the face and sent Courtney back a little. Then Courtney grabbed a pool stick and beat the hell out of Sam with it. After Sam got hit the hell out of her with it she reached up and then they fought over the stick.

You would think Jason would of broken up the fight, but he didn't. He enjoyed a good cat fight once in a while. But he gone over to control Courtney, because he knew what kind of temper she had. Once Courtney picked up the eight ball and threw it at Sam's head, Jason went over and grabbed Courtney, while he yelled for Max and when Max came in he grabbed Sam and the two men tried to hold the two outraged woman, but the were quickely losing once Courtney got out of Jason's grip somehow, and started charging over to Sam, but Max took Sam outside and made sure she left the penthouse, and as Sam got on the elavator, Courtney almost reached her before Jason grabbed her and she started flinging her arms and legs everywhere she could, hoping she would hit Sam. Jason picked Courtney up and brought her back into the penthouse. Courtney was so outraged she almost hit Jason.

"Courtney, calm down!" Jason said, trying to calm the outraged woman. Then suddenly, once she calmed down a little bit, he started laughing uncontrollably.

"And what the fuck is so god damn funny, Jason?" Courtney yelled.

"That was one good cat fight." He said, while still laughing.

"Well glad you think so." She said proudly. "If I can take on two body guards at once,I can sure as hell take on a small, short, bitch like that!" She exclaimed proudly.

"I knew you'd win." He said. She laughed and said, " I know, I always do!" She said triumphantly as she walked over to the pool table and retreived the now broken pool stick and looked to Jason and said, "Sorry."

"That's fine, it was all worth it!" He said as he reached over and grabbed the pool stick from her and threw it away. He picked up the eight ball and put it back onto the table. He turned around and saw Courtney go upstairs, but then she came back downstairs fully dressed, much to Jason's dislike.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked as he saw her move towards him.

"Well you don't need your hovering ex-wife bothering you, so I'll leave." She said as she rubbed a freshly manicured finger nail over the green felt of the pool table.

"Bothering me? We just had sex Courtney, you are hardly bothering me. If you were I would've kicked you out of bed, which obviously didn't happen." He said as he trapped her in between him and the pool table, so she had no way out.

"Well you were good," she said breathlessly, noticing the closeness between them, "but I have had better." She said teasingly as she moved closer to him, if that were even possible.

"Oh really." He said, moving closer.

"Oh yeah."

"Well then I'm just going to have to change your opinion, then, wont I?" He said as he kissed her hard on the lips. He kept his hands firmly on her body so she couldn't move. She kissed him back, with so much passion, showing just how much she wanted him. He picked her up and placed her on the pool table. She moaned into his mouth, while he was working on the buttons on her blouse. Once he finally got the buttons undone, he kissed the open flesh of her breasts, that were incased perfectly in a black bra. She arched her back so he could get the shirt off. He unclasped her bra and took that off to, and flung it across the room, with her pants. He kissed, licked, sucked, and bit on her breasts and her nipple. He just couldn't get enough of her. She looked up and then she started to lift up his shirt and then flung it with the rest of the discarded clothes. He grinned that sexy slow grin of his and Courtney moaned as she kissed all over his chest and bit down on his nipple hard. He moaned loudly and then he laid her down on the table. He kissed his way from her breasts down to her flat tummy and then to her pants, unbuttoning them slowly. She groaned in anticipation. He finally got the pants undone and kissed his way all over the insides of her thigh. She moaned really loudly when he ripped her panties right off her. He placed an open kiss on her opening and then he thrusted his tongue hard into her. She screamed in pleasure, " Yes baby!" He thrusted harder into her, driving her crazy with pleasure. She nodded her head back and forth on the table while screaming his name, repeatedly, his male ego boosting just at her screaming in pleasure from him. She finally came many times and before she had a chance to calm down, his boxers were off and he was positioned at her opening. She bit her lip hard and screamed his name once he penetrated her with his large, rock hard cock. He pumped harder and deeper into her. They both finally came and he rolled off of her. " Now have you had better?" He asked with a smirk as he looked at her face, with her eyes still closed and her raggid breathing, she finally calmed down and looked over and said, "I don't know, I might need some more convincing." She said seductively as he rolled back on top of her and they had hot sex the rest of the night, on the pool table.

The next morning He was already awake and he moved Courtney to the bed, since she was still sleeping. He started to walk out of the door until he heard her soft voice call his name, "Jason."

"Yeah I'm right here." He said softly as he went back over to her.

"God I'm so tired." She said.

"Well I'm not surprised, considering the night we had." He said, with a smirk as she slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Well I have to wake up, I'm starving!"

"I'll make you breakfast." Jason said.

"No that's fine, I'll do it." She said quickely.

"Why don't you want me to make you breakfast?" He asked. She didn't have the heart to tell him his food was horrible, so she lied and said, "because I am perfectly capable of making it myself."

"Sure, I already know I cant cook worth a shit, Courtney, I was just trying to make you sweat." He said as he gave her one of his smiles.

"Well you have no problem making me do that." She said seductively as she grabbed his face and gave him a long and passionate kiss. He started to lean her back onto the bed but she quickely ended the kiss and got up.

"Hey, hey, hey, you better finish what you started." He said while pretending to pout.

"Oh no Morgan, I am eating breakfast." She said, defiantly, before walking out of the door and going downstairs. All of the events from last night fianlly caught up with her as she was making coffee. Oh my god, I slept with my ex-husband last night, and it was damn good! No, no, I shouldn't want him again! I already moved on from Jason, haven't I? With these lingering questions on her mind, she didn't even see Jason sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her, and started to kiss and suck down her neck, while saying "Morning."

"Hmmm... morning." She moaned slightly. " Hungry?" She asked as she pointed to the fridge, which she should've known better than to find any food in there.

"Hmmm... I'm hungry, but not for food." He moaned as he sucked and nibbled on her ear lobe. She moaned and turned around to face him. He started to kiss down her neck and then he placed his hands firmly on each side of Courtney's waist. He lifted her on the counter and kissed her hard. She moaned into his lips while pulling at the short strands of hair on his neck. God how she got so easily lost in him, but she needed to stop so they could talk.

"Hmmm, Jason, wait." She said in between kisses. God she was losing control, and fast. She was finally able to pull away, much to Jason's dislike.

"Jason we really need to talk about last night." Courtney said calmly as she looked at Jason.

"Yeah I know." He said as he motioned for them to sit on the couch. Once they sat down, it became silent, until Jason spoke up.

"Courtney, I still love you. Since you moved away with Jax, I never could stop thinking about you. I love you so much still, and I want to give us a second chance." He said. There he put his heart on the line, and now it was all up to her whether she wanted to be with him again.

"God Jason, I still love you too, so much! And I want to be with you too. I want us again." She said, with tears in her eyes. He reached over and wiped away the tears and kissed her with all of his emotion while taking her upstairs and making sweet love to her all day long.

A/N Soooo how was it? I have a lot of great ideas for this story, but I wont get to update for a while, because I'm going out of town. So I wanted to give you guys a little Journey! REVIEW PLEASE! thanks :)) 


	4. The Love Of My Life

Chapter 4 

Jason woke up first and looked over at a still sleeping Courtney. How did he get so lucky to get a second chance with this wonderful woman again. He needed to talk to her though. He needed to know something. She started to stir and then she finally fluttered her eyes opened and woke up. She smiled brightly at Jason. Jason caressed her cheek while saying, " Good morning gorgeous."

"Morning." She said.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Well considering I got back the love of my life, I can't complain." She said as she started to get up.

"Hey, hey where are you going?" Jason asked as he lifted his head up and then sat half way up in bed.

"To go find something to eat. I'm starving!" She exclaimed as she started to tie her robe up.

"No, no, no. Wait, wait. You can stay in bed just a little bit longer." Jason begged.

"Jason, come on. You cant sit there and tell me your not hungry!" She said.

"Nope." He said simply.

"Well I am." She said as she started to walk away from the bed, before Jason grabbed her arms and she fell back onto the bed. Jason kissed her hard and she moaned into his mouth. He put his hands on anything he could feel on her. He just couldn't get enough of her. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest and flipped them over. She started kissing down his chest and and then reached up and kissed him on the lips. He moaned back into her mouth and just as quickly as the kiss started, she ended it and then got up fast.

"Oh hey! That's not fair!" Jason said pouting.

"Oh the big bad Jason Morgan, pouting! I wonder what whould happen if that were to ever get out?" Courtney said, putting a finger up to her chin, pretending to seriously think it over, while laughing.

"Ok now your going to get it!" Jason said as he shot out of bed and chased her down the stairs. When Courtney reached the bottom Jason was right behind her. She ran around the couch and Jason ran right after her. He finally caught her once she reached the stairs. He grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around, and then started to tickle her. They were both laughing uncontrollably by now. She then turned around in Jason's arms and looked in his eyes. She was so lucky to be with him again. Then Jason's lips came crashing down on hers. She leaned back in Jason's arms, as she put on of her hands on his still bare chest. They broke apart when that annoying damn phone went off. Jason sighed and over to the phone.

"Yeah." Jason answered in his normal tone.

"I see you and your beautiful ex-wife have re-united. Not a good idea. A beautiful woman like that could get seriously hurt, Morgan." A cold, threatening voice said.

"Who the hell is this?" Jason asked, getting angrier by the second, knowing that somebody was threatening Courtney.

"The only thing you need to worry about, Mr. Morgan, is your beautiful, I'm guessing your now, wife." The cold voice said before he hung up.

Jason was beyond pissed. Not only did he not know who this threat was, but he was threatening Courtney. Jason wanted to find this guy and beat them within a inch of their life for even mentioning hurting Courtney.

"Hey baby, who was that?" Courtney asked, coming out with cups of coffee for her and Jason. By the look in his eyes, she could tell that phone call was not good.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he shook his head and walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips and sat down on the couch. She sat on his lap and said, "I know you Jason, and I could tell that you were bothered by what someone said on that phone. But if it's buisness jsut tell me to shut up right now."

"Ok, shut up." He said playfully.

"Ah! So it is buisness!" She said triumphantly.

"You know what I have more important things to focus on right now." He said looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh really and what might that be, Mr. Morgan?" She asked, playing along.

"A beautiful, funny, stubborn, sexy as hell blonde."

"Oh really, well that blonde better be me!" She said.  
"Only you baby." Jason said huskily.

"Well good, that's what I want to hear." She said as she leaned down and kissed him passionatly. It quickly grew from passionate to hungry. He leaned her back on the couch as they continued their passionate kissing and groping. Jason picked her up and started for the stairs, but before they go up, there was a loud, obnoxious knock at the door. Jason sighed as he put Courtney back down on the ground.  
"Hmmm... just ignore it." Courtney moaned as she grabbed the back of Jason's head and pulled him down for another scorching kiss. She pushed him up against the wall and they continued to passionatly kiss. Then the knocking came again.

"Damn! Who the hell is it?" She yelled.

Jason laughed as he went to go answer the door with Courtney behind him. He opened the door to reveal the last person he wanted to see.

"What the hell do you want?" Jason demanded angrily.

A/N So how'd you like that one? FEEDBACK PLEASE:-) 


	5. Here comes Jax!

Chapter 5 

"What the hell do you want?" Jason demanded angrily.

"My wife!" Jax yelled as he walked right passed Jason and walked over to Courtney and yelled, "Come on Courtney. I don't want you around, this, this, brain- damaged idiot!" Courtney raised her arm and punched Jax hard in the face, making him fall to the ground, making Jason laugh. Jax got up totally humilated and said, "What the fuck Courtney!"

"You do not talk to the man I love that way Jax and you can not just come in to mine, and Jason's home and just take me whenever you want!" Courtney yelled with hate.

"You will go with me wherever I want! So be a good little wife, and do what the husband says!" Jax yelled as he roughly grabbed Courtney's arm, but then Jason came over and took Jax by the collar of the shirt and slammed him up against the wall hard. "Now move an inch, and I'll break your neck! You don't ever yell or touch Courtney in our home again! Do you understand me?" Jason yelled in Jax's face. He let him go and turned and said, "You better get out of here, now!"Jason said loudly.

"Did I not talk slow enough for you, maybe I'll do it slower for you. Not without my wife!" Jax said slowly.

"I am not your wife, Jax!" Courtney said.

"Well sweethheart, that's where your wrong." Jax said with a smug look. Jason had had enough of Jax harrassing Courtney. He whipped out his gun and pointed it directly at Jax's head and said coldy, "I can fix that problem."

"You're really not going to shoot me in front of Courtney are you?" Jax said nervously, but doing his best not to show it.

"You don't think I'll do this?" Jason said with a small, but frightning, smile on his face as he cocked his gun as Courtney looked over at Jason. Jason still held the gun steady, pointing at Jax's head. He was about to pull the trigger, but then Courtney stopped him.

"Jason, don't, please! Please, I dont want you to kill anyone for me. Please just put the gun down." Courtney begged as she tugged at Jason's arm. Jason's hard, cold stare was still boring into Jax, and the gun was still fixed on him. Then Jason looked over at Courtney and his expression changed from hard and cold to soft at her angelic face. He couldn't do this, well not in front of her. He looked back over and shook his head at Jax and tucked his gun back in, and said, "Get out of here!" Jax turned around and stormed out of the penthouse and Jason turned around and looked over at Courtney. "I'm sorry Courtney, I just, couldn't stand him talking to you like that..." Jason started to say, but was cut off by Courtney's finger going up to his lips, silencing him. "Shhh... See I told you not to answer it." She said palyfully as Jason smiled and then she then leaned up and kissed him passionatly, while Jason reponded. He tugged at her shirt and she was pulling him closer and closer to her body.

"We never go to finish what we started." Courtney said seductively. That was all the invitation Jason needed to pick her up and take her upstairs. He laid her down on the bed softly and started unbottoning her blouse. When he finally gotten the buttons undone, he lifted her up so he could unclasp her bra. Once he did, he started sucking, licking, and kissing his way all over her breasts, while she was moaning. She lifted up his shirt and flipped them over so she was on top. She licked her lips, seductively, and kissed her way down Jason's chest and down to his hard abs. She then saw the botton to his pants and then started to undo it slowly. She then bent down and unzipped his zipper with her teeth slowly, then rubbed his large bulge lightly through his boxers, making him moan in anticipation. He couldn't wait any longer to have her. He flipped them over and then undid her pants and threw them across the room and then ripped her panties right off of her. She moaned loudly at the action, and then she wrapped her legs around Jason's waist as he plunged his larde cock deep into her. She screamed "Jason!" As he started pumping harder and harder into her. He bent down and bit down on her nipple hard to stop from screaming in passion, which made Courtney scream his name over and over again. "Jason, oh yes Jason! Please, yes! Don't stop! Faster, harder! Ohhhh!" She screamed in passion as Jason screamed, " Oh yeah! Come on! Yes baby! God your so tight!" The need to cum became unbearable, and then he shot his load into her as she came with him. He dropped his head down on her sweaty body, exhausted from the passionte, hot love making. "Oh god Jason! Your amazing!" Courtney said as Jason rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms and said, "Your not so bad yourself." The passionate lovers eventually fell into a deep sleep, not aware of the threats that surrounded them.

Abondon warehouse

The man stood waiting for news from his boss, wanting to know what to do next. He already made the call to Morgan, and now his boss wanted Courtney, Morgan's girlfriend. Suddenly his phone rang and he answered it.

"Yes it's done." The man answere simply.

"Good now I want her. Can you do that for me?" The man on the other line said.

"No problem, boss." He said.

"Good." Both men hung up and the other man looked out his window and said, "I told you one day I would find you Courtney, and now that I have, I'm going to have you again! No matter what I have to do!"

A/N I love the feedback I have been getting! Thanks guys! You all rock! Keep it coming! ) And yes I know, short chapter, but I will make the next one longer, I promise!


	6. Warnings

Chapter 6 

Jason had woken up and looked over at Courtney. He smiled as he tucked a piece of her silky blonde hair, that had fallen onto her face, behind her ear. He then remembered the call he had gotten yesterday. He was fuming with anger at just the thought of it. He needed to find out who this threat was, and soon. Courtney eventually started to stir and opened her eyes and was reeted with Jason's smiling face.

"Finally your awake." He said as he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Hey it's not my fault. You wore me out last night." Courtney said as she bit her bottem lip in the cute way that she did. Jason smirked and said, "I did, did I?"

"Hmmm... oh yeah." Courtney moaned softly.

"Hm... well maybe I should uh..." Jason said as he started to whisper in her ear, while Courtney blushed.

"Jason!" Courtney said as she playfully slapped him in the chest, while Jason smiled at her.

"Okay, I'm getting up." Courtney said as she started to get up, but was pulled back down by Jason's strong arms.

"No, no, no. Your staying in bed for a little while longer." Jason said.

"Jason, it's already...," Courtney started to say as she looked over at the clock, " 12:30 in the afternoon!" Courtney exclaimed, "We have to get up."

"Well maybe I can change your mind." Jason said seductively as he started to kiss and suck down her neck.

"Hmmm... keep trying to convince me." Courtney moaned out, earning a small laugh from Jason. Before he could go any further, his cell rang. Jason let out a deep sigh as he answered it.

"Yes." He said aggitated.

"Temper, temper, temper Mr. Morgan." The same cold voice said over the phone.

"Who the hell is this?" Jason questioned angrily, making Courtney furrow her brows in worry and lean up.

"You don't need to worry about that. You know what to worry about, and if your not careful, she might just... well I leave that to your imagination."

"What the fuck do you want?" Jason demanded angrily before he heard a click on the other line.

"Damnit!" Jason yelled as he slammed down his phone on the night stand beside him in frustration and anger.

Courtney, now very worried asked, "What's wrong?"

Jason looked over at her and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't tell her, then she would be worried and then she would do something crazy. "Nothing, just buisness."

Courtney completely understood and she was just going to leave it at that. "Well why dont you let me take your mind off of the buisness for a while." She said seductively as she pushed him back down on the bed and straddled him, while starting to kiss down his broad chest.

"Hmmm... yeah I'd like that." Jason said as he brought her back up to meet his lips as he kissed her passionitly on the lips, as he rolled back on top of her as they got lost in each other.

The Docks

A tall, dark, hispanic man looked over the water and smirked. Eddie Garcia was his name, and he was one of the most feared men of the Western seaboard. Courtney was his life, until she betrayed him, and made his life hell for him. She was going to pay for what she did to him. He knew Morgan was the only thing standing in his way of his plan, but that wasn't going to be a problem soon.

"Boss, what should we do next?" A large man standing beside him asked.

"You know what you got to do." Eddie said as he looked over at him, as the large man it the suit smirked.

"You got it boss." He said as he walked off, going to complete his task. Eddie just continued to look out on the water, until he heard footsteps behind him...

The next morning Jason had woken up to a loud sound downstairs. He figured it was Courtney because the other side of the bed, which was usually occupied by her presence, was now cold and empty. He put his pants on and went downstairs and heard noises in the kitchen. He went in, and saw Courtney making breakfast and making coffee for them. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her while kissing down her neck, while she smiled in protest.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Courtney said as she turned her head to recieve a kiss from Jason.

"Well I blame you for me sleeping so late." Jason said as he put his head on her shoulder.

"Me! Why in the hell do you blame me? You have a god damn alarm clock!" Courtney spat.

"Well I like it better when you wake me up. You're more fun." Jason said as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, making Courtney smile.

"Well everytime I do try and wake you up, we end up spending the whole day in bed, and I have things to do today!" Courtney exclaimed as she turned around and gave him one more final kiss before turning around again and focusing her attention on breakfast. It was kind of hard with Jason kissing down her neck, and him touching he could get his hands on. Just then the phone rang, interupting his passionate groping on her. He sighed as he walked over and answered the phone. "Yeah." He said in his normal tone.

"Hey." He heard Sonny say on the other end.  
"Hey man what's up?" Jason asked, as he turned around making sure Courtney was still in the kitchen.

"Well someone intercepted one of our shipments last night, and I need to know who did it." Sonny said seriously.

"Well I got a call last night, and the night before, and they were threatning Courtney. They must've known that we were together last night." Jason said as he started to get more and more angry as he remembered the phone calls.

"Damnit! We need to fix this Jason!" Sonny yelled in the phone in frustration.

"I know, i know Sonny. I'll get right on it." Jason said.

"Good. Keep me posted." Sonny said before he hung up. Jason hung up after Sonny and rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. Then he saw his beautiful blonde angel come out of the kitchen with two plates of breakfast for him and her.

"Ok I got eggs, bacon, pancakes, and..." Courtney said before she turned around to face Jason, as his lips came crashing down on hers.

Once they finally pulled apart Courtney was flustered and asked, "Whoa, what was that for?"

"For being with me." Jason said simply as he looked deep into her baby blue eyes, and caressed her cheek softly.

"Well I'm not complaining." Courtney said as she falshed him one of her prize winning smiles.

"I know. That's why I love you so much." Jason said as he cupped her face and gave her another passionate kiss.

"Well you must be hungry. So I made us this big breakfast." Courtney said as she waved her hands around the coffe table at the plates.

"Oh man I wish I could stay baby, but I have to work." Jason said regretfully.

"Okay. Well I have to run a few errands anyway so I'll see you when you get back." She said as she followed him to the door.

"Okay I'll see you later." Jason said as he gave her one last kiss before he left. Courtney sighed as she looked at the breakfsat on the table. She shrugged her shoulders and brought it all back into the kitchen and decided to go run her errands now, so she could get back before Jason. She grapped her purse and coat, grabbed Marco, and walked out.

The Warehouse

Jason was finishing up some paperwork about the intercepted shipment, making sure it was taking care of. Just then Johnny came up to him and said, "Jason there is a Eddie Garcia here to see you."

"Okay send him in." Jason said as he saw the man that walked in the room, with a smug look on his face.

"Well, well, well. The famous Mr. Morgan. I've heard a lot about you and your boss." Eddie said, while Jason just stared back at him, his ice cold blue eyes piercing through the man.

"What do you want?" Jason replied coldy.

"Well I came here to strike a buisness deal with you. I will give you a hefty amount of money to sell my products through your territory."

"What kind of product?" Jason asked questiongly.

"Well does it really matter what it is. I just need it to get through as soon as possible." Eddie replied.

"Mr. Corinthos and I do not sell drugs through our property." Jason said.

"Who said anything about drugs?"

"Look I do not have time for this, so leave now, or I will have yo removed, and do not come back here again, because I will not change Mr. Corinthos and I will not change our minds." Jason said as he motioned for him to leave.

" Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Eddie said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jason asked suspically.

"Oh you'll find out." He said as he smirked and walked out the door. Jason sighed deeply. He did not trust, this, Eddie Garcia person. He shook his head and walked out of the warehouse, done for the day, and ready to go home, and give Courtney his surprise for her.

The Docks

Courtney was so tired and she convinced Marco to take a break so she could sit down for a minute. He walked a little off but not too far. Courtney sat down on the bench and looked out at the water, when she heard footsteps approaching her. She turned around and was face to face with a large hispanic man coming towards her.

"Ms. Matthews I presume." The man said.

"And who the hell are you?" Courtney asked suspisiously.

"Well I can't say Morgan doesn't have good taste. Your are quite stunningly beautiful." The man said as he kissed her hand gently. Courtney was not getting a good feeling about this guy and she was about to kick his ass if he came any closer to her. But just then She heard footsteps behind her and turned around and saw a very pissed off Jason.

"Get the hell away from her." Jason said as he gave the man his death stare and came in front of Courtney, so he didn't come any closer to her.

"What. Ms. Matthews and I were just getting aquainted. What's wrong with a little compliment." The man said as he looked over at Courtney, creeping the hell out of her with his hungry stare.

"This is Mr. Corinthos's sister, and you look at her, or come anywhere near her again, you wont live another day to regret it." Jason said clody as his icy blue eyes bored into the man.

"Well I certenly don't want to cause any trouble, so good day Ms. Matthews." He said as he turned around and walked back up the stairs.

"Who the hell was that?" Courtney asked Jason has he turned back around so he was facing her.

"I don't know, but where, where the hell is Marco!" Jason yelled.

"I dont know. I said he could take a little break and he walked a little ways over there." Courtney said as she pointed over to the opposite direction. Jason went over in that direction, and got Marco, and told him just to take Courtney's bags home, and that he needed to discuss something with him later. Marco knew what that meant and sheepishly walked off int he direction of the penthouse with Jason and Courtney behind him.

Once they got home Jason told Marco to put the bags in the kitchen and told him to come over here.

"Marco. Do you know what your god damn job is?" Jason asked, his voice rising with each word.

"Yes sir." Marco replied.

"Didn't, didn't I tell you to GUARD Courtney!" Jason yelled.

"Yes sir."

"Okay then where the hell where you, when a potentiol enemy was talking to her? Huh! Taking a fucking nap! Get your god damn act together, and when I give yo a job, you do it! Do we understand each other?" Jason yelled at Marco as Courtney cringed, knowing that he hated when Jason or Sonny yelled at him for something.

"Yes sir." Marco said.

"Good. Because I need to have employers that I can trust, to protect the people I love! Don't let it happen again!" Jason said calmer, but still with anger in his voice.

"Yes sir. It won't happen again."

"Your damn right it won't happen again! We're finshed here." Jason said as he dismissed Marco. Courtney walked over and said, "Whoa. I feel bad for Marco. He hates when you and Sonny yell at him."

"Well I needed to get my point across. It won't happen again. I'm sorry Courtney." Jason said.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't apologize. I'm glad you came when you did." Courtney said.

"Yeah but..." Jason started to say before Courtney put a finger up to his lips to silence him, before kissing him passionatly on the lips. When they pulled apart, Jason pulled her close to him, swearing to never let her go.

Across Town

"Sir, when would you like it done?"

"Now, do it now." He said as he turned and gave the man a look, that sent himon his way to complete his task. He smiled at the thought, that finally, finally she was going to get what she deserved after all these years.

A/N So ther eyou go.. another update. It's a longer one to make up for the lost time for updating. I havent gotten a lot of reviews latelyso I'm wondering if I should continue... so REVIEW and tell me if I should continue or not... By the way.. thanks to all of you who have been reviewing! You all rock:)


	7. Good Surprises and Bad Surprises

Chapter 7 

Jason and Courtney had moved to the couch and were wrapped in each other's warm embrace. Jason felt at peace with Courtney, and he never wanted her to leave again. He loved her so much, then he suddenly remembered his surprise he was going to give her.

"Courtney." Jason said softly.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you want to be with me?" He asked hesitantly waiting for an answer.

"Hey, Jason you know I want to be with you. Breaking up with you was the stupidest thing I ever did. And I will never regret being with you." She said before she cupped his face in her hands and said, "I love you Jason Morgan, and only you."

"I love you too. That's why I want to ask you...," He started to say before he got up taking her hands in his and then getting on one knee saying, "to do me the honor of becoming my wife, again." He looked up into her eyes and saw that she was on the verge of tears.

"Jason..."

"Wait. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and now that you gave me a second chance, I don't want to give it up. You are my whole world, and I don't know what I would do without you, and you know, my buisness wil not change, but I want you with me, and we will work out whatever problems we have, because we're worth it. You're worth it. I'm asking you to marry me, and to be with me for the rest of our lives, as my wife, as Mrs. Morgan again. So will you? Will you marry me?" Jason said as he poured his heart out to the only woman he could ever love, and now waiting pationtly for an answer.

"I don't know. I might need to think about it." Courtney said.

"Okay. For how long, because you know my knee is really starting to hurt." Jason said, earning a laugh from Courtney.

"Only for about... five seconds. Yes Jason, I will marry you!" She cried happily, then screamed in delight as Jason picked her up and swung her around. When he finally stopped, he put her back down and bent down and gave her the most passionate kiss that blew them both away.

Eddie had been thinking of a plan of what to do with Courtney once he would have her. He then thought back to a certain person who could help him get what he wanted.

Flashback

Eddie contiued to look out onto the water until he heard foorsteps behind him...

"I have heard that you want revenge on Morgan, and I could help you."

Eddie turned around to face a very rich man, who he had heard of.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Jacks. What is your propostion?" Eddie asked intrigued.

"Well, why dont we set up a meeting. Then we can take down Morgan together, and get what we want." Jax said, venom dripping off of every word that came out of his mouth.

"Well then all I can ask is, when and where?" Eddie asked, as Jax smiled in return, finally getting what he wanted.

End Flashback

Eddie was still a little skepitcal about Jasper Jacks, but he needed all the help he could get. He was going to get what he wanted, no matter what he had to do, or more like who he had to kill.

Jason and Courtney had been sitting on the couch snuggled in each other's embrace. Courtney and Jason never wanted to move. Courtney was so happy. She was finally going to be Jason's wife agaiin, and she couldn't wait. Then a thought occured to her.

"Jason, what about my engagement ring?" Courtney asked as she leaned up and looked at Jason.

"Well that's my other surprise." Jason said as he smiled at her.

"What the engagement wasn't the surprise?" Courtney asked surprised.

"Well it was part of it, but..." Jason said as he reached in his pocket for the ring box and then handed it to Courtney. She smiled brightly as she opened it, and saw her beautiful blue sapphire engagement ring. She took it out of the box and gazed at it.

"Look on the inside." Jason said as he watched Courtney read what it said. Courtney looked on the inside of the ring at the inscription and it said,

"I love you, to Courtney, my whole world."

She smiled at just the simplicity of it all. It was just like Jason. Didn't say a lot, but it meant so much. She looked back up at Jason and asked, "Could you put it on me?"

Jason nodded and said, "I'd be honored." He lifted up her left hand and slipped it on her ring finger. He smiled and then looked up to see Courtney and a stray tear make down her rosy cheeks. He wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb and then reached over and placed a kiss on her lips. She leaned back into his touch and he kissed the top of her head while playing with her fingers.

"It's still a perfect fit." He said as he ran a finger over her ring.

"And it always will be. I can't wait to put yours back on." She said as she looked back up at him, and he bent down and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. She tugged at his shirt and he leaned her back onto the couch, with him on top of her. He continued passionatly kissed her while his hands roamed all over her perfect body. She grabbed the back of his neck and pushed him farther down and she kissed him harder. He moaned into her mouth and before it could go any farther, the phone started to ring.

"That damn phone! I swear I am going to disconnect that thing!" Courtney yelled in frustration, while Jason laughed at her.

"Jason this is not funny. I mean it's like every freakin time..." Courtney said as she got up and went into the kitchen, just as Jason got up to go get the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey. So what's the deal on the shipment?" Sonny asked.

"Well the guy who intercepted it was working for a man named Eddie Garcia." Jason said.

"Yeah. He owns buisnesses all the way down the west coast." Sonny said.

"Yeah well, he came to me earlier, and wanted us to run his product through our property. And then somebody approached Courtney on the docks shortly after that. I know that guy who approached Courtney worked for Garcia."

"Damn! Ok, ok, we need extra guards on Courtney, Carly, and the boys."

"Yeah I already have guards on Courtney, butI'll tell you, whoever this Eddie Garcia is, he's bad news, really bad news." Jason said. Courtney wasn't sure if she heard right. "Did Jason jsut say Eddie Garcia? No, it couldn't be! He was supposed to be in prison..." Courtney thought to her horror.

"Yeah. Well get more information on Garcia and get back to me."

"Yeah, I'll keep you posted." Jason said before he hung up.

"Jason." Courney's soft voice called out to him.

"Yeah." He asked as he turned around and faced her.

"Did you just say Eddie? Eddie Garcia?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Courtney do you know him?" Jason asked as he walked closer to her.

"Yeah, yeah I do." She said shakily.

"How do you know him?" Jason asked.

"He- he..." She started as she started to shake more.

"What? What did he do?" Jason asked as he put his arms on her shoulders, almost afraid to here what she was going to say.

"He..."

A/N HA HA HA HA I know! I'm soo evil! Well you know what you have to do to get the next chapter! REVIEW!


	8. He

Chapter 9 

"What-what did he do Courtney" Jason asked, afraid to hear what she had to say.

"He..." She started to say, but hey were interupted by Jason's cell. HE saighed deeply as he answered it.

"Yeah."

"We got a problem down here, Jason you need to get down here now!" Sonny demanded.

"Sonny can this wait. Do you need me right now?" Jason asked impatiently. God Sonny could call at the worst times!

"No, Jason. I called younow, because I need you to come down here next week, yes now!" Sonny barked into the phone, beofer he hung up.

Jason sighed as he disconnected the phone call, and looked up at Courtney. He could tell she needed to tell him something. He really wanted to know what she needed to tell him.

"Courtney..."

"Just go Jason. Sonny needs you right now. I'll be fine. Really I will." She said as she rubbed his ram for support.He nodded and gave her a quick kiss goodbye before he turned around and left, only seeming half satisfied with her answer.

Courtney sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't let Eddie hurt her family again. She needed to figure out what he wanted, and she needed to know what it was, now. So with that thought, she left the penthouse, in search for the man who trashed her life.

Jason was surveying the damage done to the warehouse. He couldn't figure out hwo did this, other than the obvious enemies. He saw Sonny over there talking to Mac, while the rest of the officers were looking around for evidence. Jason sighed, then he remembered something. Then a thought came to his mind. He knew who did it. He walked off in search for that person.

Courtney came to the docks, seeing the man who made her life hell. She walked up behind him and asked,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He turned around and saw the blonde behind him a smirked. "Now it isn't really safe for a lady to be alone out at night, escpecially on the docks, now is it?" He said smugly. All she wanted to do was wipe that smug grin off his face.

"What the hell do you want?" She answered gritting her teeth.

"WellI came here for buisness. And other things." He said as he placed a fingertip under her chin, but was pushed away with Courtney's hand.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again!" She screamed in his face.

"And what the hell are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"I'll tell them what you did to me!" She screamed.

" Well if you tell him what I did, I'll tell him all about your's and mine's little past,and he's not going to like that little secret that you kept from him. Not to mention your brother too." He said as he looked into her eyes, making her shiver under his gaze.  
"You stay the hell away from my family, Eddie." She threatened, narrowing her eyes.

"You know, if youdont quit threating me, I mite just have to kill your family." He whispered in a deathly tone.

"You bastard!" She screamed as she slapped him hard across the face, but regretted it when she saw him turn around, and raise his hand, but before it could meet her face, Jason came tearing up to them and said, "Dont ever touch her!" And pulled him around and punched him hard in the face, sending him to the ground. He then picked him back up and held him in a chokehold up against the wall, and whispered in a low deathly, cold voice, "You ever come near Courtney again, you will be six feet under, with a bullet in your head." He then let go of him when he felt Courtney's hands prying at his arms to let him go.

"You will pay, just remember that." Eddie said as he walked up the stairs. Jason turned to look at Courtney and saw the scared look on her face. He pulled her into his arms, and held her. They pulled away and Jason asked,

"Why were you talking to him?"

"Becasue I know him, and I know what he wants to do." She siad as he looked up into his eyes.

"What does he want to do Courtney?" Jason asked suspisically.

"He want's to kill me."

A/N REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Let It Go, For Now

Chapter 9 

The had walked home in silence the whole way. Jason didn't know what to think. Courtney had just told him that this Eddi Garcia wanted to kill her, but he would be damned if he let him hurt her! But he wanted to know why?

"Well I'm starving! What do you want for dinner?" She asked as she started for the kitchen.

"Courtney." He said sternly as she turned around to look at him. She knew he wanted to know why she had said that. But she wasn't ready to tell him, not yet. But she would, she promised she would tell him.

"Courtney, why would you say that he wants to kill you?" Jason asked.

"Well- he's one of your enemy's, so, yeah, if he want's something from you and Sonny, he could get to me to get it. You know, you always say that I'm in danger when I'm with you, becasue of what you do, so it's natural that he would want to kill me. " She said, but Jason still wasn't satisfied, but he could tell that the truth was reall hard for her, so he was going to drop it , for now.

"Yeah your right. But Courtney I know it's something else, but I'll let it go, for now. But you know you can tell me anything, right?" He said as he put his hands on her hips, bringing her closer to him.

"Yeah. I know." She said as she brought her hands up to his face and brought him down for a passoinate kiss. He brought his hands up to her hair, and ran it through her silky strands as he continued to massage her lips with his. Things started to heat up, when Jason pushed her towards the stairs, and Courtney smirked at him once they pulled away for a breath.

"Want something?" She asked smirking, while tracing a finger lightly over his lips.

"Yeah. A hot, blue eyed, blonde, that is really good in bed." He said with desired filled eyes, as he moved a piece of of silky blonde hair behind her ear.

"Oh well, I guess I better not keep you." She said playfully as she moved away from him, knowing he would be behind her. But he wasn't following. She turned around to see him jsut standing there.

"What are you doing?" She said as she put her hands on her hips,while walking back over to him.

"Well, I'm waiting for her." He said playfully.

"Ugh!" She said as she hit him on the chest.

He laughed at her and grabbed her by the waist. "You know your the only woman I want, baby." He said seductively while kissing down her neck. Courtney moaned as he started going to her chest, and unbuttoning her blouse.

"Hmmm... make love to me Jason." He didn't need any more invitation then that as he picked her up and brought her upstairs to their bedroom. He kicked the door open, and closed it with his foot, still keeping his lips glued to hers.

"Hmmm... Jason." Courtney moaned out in his lips, as she felt the slight stubble beneath her fingers.

"What?" He asked as he started undoing her jeans, taking them down by his teeth.

"I think you need a shave." She said as she felt his face again.

He smiled at the thought, and reached up and gave her another kiss. "Yeah, but I'd rather do this first." He said smiling and sucked on her ear lobe, while she moaned out his name. "Jason."

He continued to kiss and suck down her neck untill he got to her black lacy bra. He lifted her up a little to unclasp the bra, and started to suck on her breasts.

"Ohhh... Jason! Suck me please." She said as she guided his head to her nipples, which were begging for attention. He licked his lips in anticipation, and took one of the sweet morsels into his mouth, as a long string of moans followed from Courtney. Once he was done torturing her breasts with his mouth, he went further down and kissed and licked his way down her flat tummy, and flicked his tongue in her belly button a few times, making her laugh. He went down to her now damp panites, and brought them down her long, smooth, tan legs. He kissed his way back up her legs. Once he finally got to her opening, he thrusted his tongue into her without warning.

"Ohhh! Yes Jason! Hmmm..." She continued to moan as he worked his magic with his tongue. He licked up every single drop of her sweet juices. He lifted back up and placed an open kiss on her mouth, flicking his tongue, daring hers to come out and play, until the foreplay began to become to much. Jason needed her now, just as she did.

"God Jason I need you now." She moaned out loudly.  
"Mmmm... baby." He said. He unzipped his jeans and lifted up his shirt to show off his amazing chest and six pack. He yanked off his boxers, and came back on top of her. He plunged into her without warning and she screamed out in pleasure. He began to thrust harder and faster into her.

"Yes Jason! God yes! Baby harder!" She said as he pushed himself into her harder and deeper, as her nails dug into his back, making little marks. He came down to her neck, and bit on it hard, making her scream louder in pleasure. He felt him rising up and getting bigger, as he felt Courtney reaching her peak. They both fell over the edge together, cumming in unsion.

"Oh god Jason. That was so good." She moaned.

"Isn't it always." He said smirking at her, and gave her a passiontate kiss before they both fell asleep together in each other's arms the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N I know, my updates are short, but I'm having serious writer's block with my story. Plus I have my other stories to update, but I promise, they will get longer. REVIEW TIME :) 


	10. My Secret Revealed

Chapter 10 

Jason woke up and looked over at the blonde beauty who he had made love to last night, and looked at her with love in his eyes. They sooned were replaced with anger and hatred as he remembered what Eddie did to her. He could've killed him! He remembered his and Courtney's conversation last night. Eddie had done something, and something bad to her, and he said he would wait for Courtney to tell him, but if this guy was going to keep hurting her, he was not going to sit here and do nothing. With that final thought, he got up, and went to take a quick shower, and got dressed.

When he walked back out he looked back down at her, and cocked his head slightly as he looked down at her peaceful sleeping form. She moved her head slightly, and moved a little, but never woke. He bent down and and moved her hair slightly, and whispered quietly, almost silently, "I'll be back soon baby. I love you." He said then as he kissed her forehead, and lingered for a little while, and then got up and went downstairs. He grabbed his coat and cell, and walked out.

* * *

The Docks

He had been standing there on his cell for a half and hour trying to make sure his plan would go through.

"You know what you have to do." He said.

"I know, sir, consider it done." The man said on the other line.

"Good that's what I like to hear." He said before turning around as he heard steps coming up.

"Call me when it's done" He said quickly, before flipping his phone shut. He stood there, but turned around when he heard someone say something.

"Who was that?"

* * *

Courtney woke up as she felt the sun's strong waves on her face. She smiled, as she rolled over, expecting it to be Jason bare chest, but it was cold empty sheets. She frowned at the thought, but then realized that Jason was just probely at work. She shrugged her shoulders, and got up and went to go take a shower.

When she got out, she got dressed and went downstairs. She searched for a note, but nothing. She started to get frusturated, but knew that Jason would come home, and tell her if something was wrong. She was just worried that he went after Eddie. She could care less about Eddie, but she was not about to let Eddie tell Jason her secret. Courtney wanted to be the on to tell the man she loved what she had been hiding all these years. Something she never told Sonny, Carly, or him before. She was just worried that Jason was going to do something, and he was going to get hurt. But she shook the feeling off. Jason knew what he was doing. "He's fine." She told herself. She shook her head slightly at her doubts, and went over to get a glass of water. She sat down and drank it quietly, hoping Jason would come home soon. She really wanted him to be there this morning, but she knew it was his job, as much as she hated it, but she realized that she had finally gotten him back, and now they were together.She smiled at the thought, and went over to the fireplace where their wedding picture stood. She ran a finger down it, and smiled at his face, and hers. They were so happy. She was just glad she had gotten that back. So with that thought she grabbed her cell and walked out in search for Jason. She had to tell him. She didn't want to keep any secrets from him. He deserved to know.

* * *

"Well Mr. Morgan, you know I can't discuss my personal buisness." Eddie said as he turned around and looked the enforcer in his cold blue eyes, that were directed at him.

"I just came here for one reason anyways."

"And what would that be."

"Courtney." Jason said as he watched the man's expression change.

"What about her."

"You did something to her, and I want to know what."

"I didn't do anything to Courtney." Eddie said hoping the subject would stop at that, but he knew it wouldn't.

"You're lying. You did something to her, and I came here to find out what it is. You're trying to hurt her, and I won't let you." Jason said, his protectivness for Courtney shining through his eyes.

"You know what. Why don't you go back home to your slut. I'm sure she misses you." He said bitterly. He tried to walk away, but was pulled back, and felt himself being slammed against the wall, with Jason's ice cold blue eyes piercing into him. He had a fist in the air ready to hit him, and his arm on his neck in a chokehold.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" Jason yelled in his face.

"Courtney deserved it." Eddie struggled out, as his breathing was cut off by Jason hold on his neck.

Jason had enough. He whipped out his gun and pointed it straight at his head and said in a low deathly voice, "Then I guess you are useless to me." He cocked his gun and put his finger on the trigger. He was about to pull it, when he felt a small grasp try to pry him off, and a soft voice.

"Jason stop! Please! Do this for me! Please baby, just come with me. Come on Jason. Stop!" Courtney said in a soft, but panicky voice, that calmed Jason down, and he released him, making him fall to the ground.

"You touch Courtney again, or come near her, your dead." He said deathly.

"Come on. Let's go home." She said as she grabbed his arm, and pulled him into the opposite direction with her. They walked home, in complete silence, until Courtney finally broke it.

"You mind telling me what the hell you were thinking Jason?" Courtney demanded, as Jason looked back up at her.

"Courtney he did something to you, and I want to know what." He said worridly as he tried to search her baby blue eyes. He could see the tears in them, and he knew that whatever happened, it was bad.

He walked over to her, and brought her into his strong embrace, and said, "You know you can tell me anything. Nothing you say or do will ever change the way I feel about you."

Courtney couldn't get those horrible memories out of her head, and suddenly broke down in Jason's arms, crying her eyes out. "He was so horrible. How could he do this to me! How could he do that to her..." Courtney whispered, while still crying.

Jason was confused now, "Who's her Courtney?"

She looked up with tear brimmed baby blue eyes, and said quietly, almost in a whisper, "My daughter.

* * *

A/N I know I havent updated in a looooooonnnnnnng while, and you have NO idea how sorry I am, but I hope this will make up for it! Now go review crazy if you want the next chapter, and believe me, they will come sooo much quicker now! 


	11. Let It All Out

Chapter 11 

Jason was confused now, "Who's her Courtney?"

She looked up with tear brimmed baby blue eyes, and said quietly, almost in a whisper, "My daughter.

Jason was confused. Courtney, had a daughter? "Courtney what are you talking about?"

"Jason there is a lot about my past that you don't know." She said while she wiped the rest of the tears that fell from her eyes, and stood up. She led her and Jason over to the coach, prepared to tell him about everything in her past.

"When I was about 18 or 19, I had gotten involved with him, because he got me pregnant. My mom was so mad at me, so she kicked me out. Eddie took me in, and told me that he loved me, and that he would take care of me and the baby, and I believed him. Well we had been living together for a couple months, and everything was going great, until one night, he came home, drunk out of his mind, and started to hit me, and I just told myself that this was only a one time thing, but it keep happening. He's hit me, and then one day, I just couldn't take it anymore. I found the gun that he kept in the lock box, and when he came home, I shot him, until I was sure he was dead, but god I was so wrong." She said, now near tears. Jason continued to hold her until she was finished.

"Then I ran. I didn't know where else to go, and so I went back to my mom's and she took me back in. It was quiet for a while, and I was actually starting to feel normal again, until one night, he called me, and he said that he would find me, and he would always be after me, becasue I could never run away from the father of his child. I got scared and angry, and I told him that I dared him to touch me or my baby, and he hung up."

"A couple months after that, I had this beautiful baby girl. She was my whole life, Jason, and I was happy. I felt at peace, just me and her. Together and we didn't have to worry about Eddie, because I thought that he would leave me alone, because I knew he did not want a baby. But I was wrong, again. About a year later, it was in the middle of the night, and I heard a loud noise coming from her nursery, and I ran into it, and I sa- saw a huge man, with a gun in the crib.. and.. oh my god how could he do that to her! He shot her Jason! He shot my baby! My precious angel, who did nothing to that bastard! But no, he sent his thugs after her, like she was an object, that needed to be taken from me, and in the worse possible way!" She screamed, now in fits of tears, and shaking violently. Jason held onto her for dear life, and just soother her, while running his fingers through her hair, to try and calm her down. She finally calmed down, and started again.

"I screamed at him, and he pointed the gun at me, and the last words from his mouth were, "I told you, you could never run away from me, because I'd find you." And then he shot me, because the next two weeks, I was in a coma, and I woke up. My mom was actually great. She helped me throught it, but I knew she was dying to say, "I told you so." But she actually was really great. I eventually got through it, but sometimes, I find myself thinking about her. Like when your away on buisness, I cry myself to sleep, but I don't do it every night, just that one night a year. When I lost my baby, to the viscious bastard that took my precious baby girl away from me. My friend Jack also got me through it. He was there for me all the way. I knew that he knew that Eddie hit me, because everytime I'd make up another lame lie about the bruise on my face, he could just tell. He was my best friend, and he tried to help me, but Eddie's thugs put him in the hospital, so, to save him, I told him to stay away from me, and out of my life, because I just couldn't see him hurt himself because of me. But when my mom left to find Mike, I stayed with him for a little while. He was just great, but I still feel broken inside of me, and it just tore me apart when I lost our baby, because I had to feel that pain all over again."

For the first time, Jason opened his mouth and asked, "What happened after that?"

"Well when I woke up from my come, and realized that my baby was gone, I vowed to myself that Eddie was going to pay, so I went to the cops, and told them how he hit me when I was pregnant, and they found him and arrested him. He was also convicted of other crimes, because of his buisness, but he was sentenced for life. I just.. god Jason I know he is back here to hurt you and me." Courtney said in a distraught voice.

"Shh... Courtney listen to me. He is not going to hurt you as long as I am around. That bastard will not lay one hand on you, do you understand me." He said strongly, so that she understood that he would never let that happen to her.

"I know. God Jason I just don't want him to hurt you either." She started to say, but Jason kissed her passionatly to keep her from saying anything else. When they pulled away, he looked into her beautiful baby blue eyes, and then kissed her on the forehead. He leaned her back to rest on his chest, and ran his fingers through her hair, and occasionally kissed her forehead to help calm her down.

"Jason, Eddie came her to hurt me, and he wants to hurt you, because I'm with you. I mean, Jason, Eddie is powerful, and he is ruthless."

"Well you don't have to worry about him. Because he's not going to touch you. I'll kill him." He said venomously as he looked back down at his beautiful woman, as she looked back up at him with her beautiful face. He leaned down and kissed her. She leaned back up, and while he kept control of the kiss. She moaned into his mouth, as he pushed her back into the plush cushions of the couch. They continued to make out heavily on the couch. Courtney pushed up his shirt to feel his smooth skin.. while Jason worked on getting her shirt undone. They broke away once Jason finally got her shirt undone. He looked into her eyes, and saw all the love in them. God how had he been so lucky to get this second chance with this wonderful woman. He smiled at her lovingly, and then proceded to pick her up, and walk upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Eddie had been sitting out on the docks... looking at a picture of his beloved Courtney. He wanted her to pay, and now that Morgan was involved, he was going to make him suffer to. His thought's were interupted by his phone ringing.

"Yeah."

"We've found him Mr. Garcia." The man on the other line said.

"Good, because I heard he's very close to Ms. Matthews. You just keep a close eye on him." Eddie said to the man.

"Got it boss." The man said. And with that Eddie hung up his phone, and smirked evily.

"Just a little while sweetness, and you will be all mine." He said to himself, before turning, and walking up the steps, and off the docks.

* * *

The man read the sign that entered Port Charles. He sighed as the cab took him around a little bit of the town. He saw docks, and the water, and remembered all those times that he spent back at home looking out over the water. But he came here for a reason. He was here to comfort a friend. When she needed it the most.

The cab dropped him off in front of a place called the Metro Court. He payed the cab driver, and proceeded into the fancy hotel, and was met with a cheery woman at the front desk. He looked back at his watch and realized how late it was, and decided he should just stay here instead of looking somewhere else. Besides she was probely asleep now anyways. She gave him a key to the suite, and he smiled and thanked her. He grabbed his bag, and got on the elavoator that took him to the 24th floor. He walked into his room, and set his back down. He sighed as he looked around the room. It was definalty big enough, but he still felt kind of cramped. So with that thought, he decided to go take a long walk.

He had been walking for about twenty minutes now, and he ended up on the docks. He sighed as he walked down the old crickty steps, and walked over to the edge, and looked over at the water. He sighed in contentment, as he watched the waves swish against each other.

* * *

Courtney stirred and opened her eyes, still tired from her and Jason's previous activities. She looked over at his still sleeping peaceful form, and smiled. She watched as his chest rose up and down with every breath he took. She layed her head back down on his bare chest. She remembered their conversation before, and then remembered all of the horrible things that happened. She decided that she needed a walk to clear her head. She got up as carefully and as quiet as she could so she wouldn't disturb Jason, got dressed, and grabbed her leather jacket, and walked out the door,to the one place that could calm her nerves.

Courtney finally reached the docks, and sighed. She had been walking around for about 30 minutes, and finally got to the docks. She heard the distant waves crashing against one another, and it calmed her. But she noticed someone down there all ready, not wanting to disturb him, but then again, a little curious, she walked down very carefully. She walked over to the man, who in some weird way seemed kind of familiar.

The man turned around at the noise, and was shocked to see who was in front of him. " Courtney?"

Courtney looked at the man, who just said her name, in front of her, and squinted her eyes a little, and then finally it hit her. "Oh my god, Jack!"

* * *

A/N: I finally updated! YES! I know.. It's been awhile! But they will come quicker.. I promise! Well anyway... I don't know how well I did on this chapter.. so review and tell me how it was! Did you like it? Don't you like it? I also welcome any suggestions.. so review and tell me how it was! 


	12. Her Past Meets Her Future

**

* * *

A/N Oh, a little of this story is a PC crossover, and I will mention some of the other PC characters later on in my story, but not a lot of them, just like one, or two more, but that's about it, other than Jack. Well just wanted to let you all know that. Now get to reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Courtney looked at the man, who just said her name, in front of her, and squinted her eyes a little, and then finally it hit her. "Oh my god, Jack!"

"Courtney!" The man, known as Jack, turned around and faced the beautiful blonde. She immediatly went in for a hug, which surprised Jack, but was nonetheless happy. It was so great to have her back in his arms again.

Courtney smiled as she gave her long time friend a hug, and as she felt the familiar embrace of him. God she was so happy to see him. But when did he get here, and why was he here? They finally pulled away, and Courtney could feel the spark, even though she tried so hard to ignore it. Which surprised her, because, her Jack were... but suddenly her train of thoughts were interupted by Jack.

"Hey you okay. I know what day it is today." He said solemly. He looked up, and watched as her baby blues changed immediatly from overly excited, to unbelievably sad. He saw the tears well up in her eyes as she began to speak.

"Yeah. I kind of figured that's why you were here." She said quietly.

"Yeah well I'll always be hear for you, you know that." He said as he put a friendly hand on her shoulder, and put the other one on her cheek. They both felt the spark, again, and Jack immediatly removed his hands from their previous postions, back down to his side.

Courtney began to get a little jittery, and pushed a strand of hair behind her ears. She looked back up at him, and noticed something else in his blue eyes. There was something else he wasn't telling her, but she wasn't going to get into it right now. She shook her head lightly, and turned towards the water.

"You know, I will never be over it. The way that bastard took my daughter away from me. He had no damn right! She was my beautiful little baby girl, and now... I will never be able to watch her grow, because she's dead in the ground, because of him!" She said passionatly, while Jack came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around in his strong embrace, and looked back up into his eyes, silently thanking him with her own teary one's, for being her, with her.

Jack looked back down in her teary eyes, and just wrapped his arms tighter around her small frame. He was so glad he was here to make sure she was okay. But he couldn't lie, he just wanted to see her too. To see how she was doing, and what her life was like. But for now, he was settled for just comforting her as a friend.

She pulled away from him, and sighed. "So, why else are you here? I mean I haven't heard from you, in,like, what, four or five years? So what's up?" She asked as she watched him tense up, but trying to hide it.

"Well, I got a job offer, you could say." He said uneasily.

"Really, that's great!" She exclaimed, so happy for her friend.

"Yeah." He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So... did you come alone... or is there some secret girlfriend that your not telling me about?" She said winking. He laughed at her, and shook his head.

"Nope, I came alone." He said as he looked back down at her.

"Oh, well you'll find somebody." She said as she jokingly gave him a "pity pat" on the back, then laughed.

"For your information, little miss, I have been out with tons of girls, just, none of them were really right for me." He said. Yeah, because she's the one you want!" He thought to himself.

"What about you?" He said.

"What about me?" She asked with squinted eyes.

"Well, have you found somebody?" He asked. Please say no, please say no... he almost begged to himself.

"Actually yeah, I have." Damn, he thought to himself. Well of course she has somebody... why wouldn't she?

"That's great. He better be treating you right, because you know I just want you to be happy." He said.

"Yeah I know, and don't worry, Jason would never hurt me... he loves me." She said, hoping to reassure him.

"Well that's great." He said, somewhat dissapointed. It's not that he didn't want her to be happy, it's just that, he wanted her to be happy with him, not this other guy. But he loved her, and he wanted her to be happy, bottom line, no matter who she was with.

"Thanks. Hey maybe you can meet him sometime." She said, not catching his dissapointment in his last words. She sighed, as she watched him shrugg his shoulders as a maybe, and she wondered, "Is he really happy for me?" She thought to herself, because one thing's for sure, she knew Jack, but she remembered how it was with them. Not even wanting to think about it, she ran her fingers through her blonde tresses, and looked down at her watch, and gasped slightly.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot about the time! Wow it's late. I think I better be getting home." She said as she looked back up at Jack.

He smiled down at her, and said, "Yeah wouldn't want, what's-his-name, to get worried." He said jokingly. She shoved him playfully, and gave him another hug, before turning and walking back up the stairs, not before turning back to take one long last look at her past, which she had a good feeling, was going to come back into her life. And with that last thought, she sighed, and walked back home, to her present, and her future, hoping she wouldn't mess it up, now that her past was here.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Courtney crept back into the still dark penthouse. She took off her jacket, and placed her keys and cell phone down on the dest beside the door. She slowly crept upstairs to hers and Jason's bedroom, and quietly slipped through door. She quietly shut the door, and looked over at the bed, where the love of her life was still sleeping soundly. She smiled at the image, and walked over to the bathroom, and changed into a blue tank top, and matching pajama bottoms. She walked out, and then walked over to a still sleeping Jason. He was laying sideways, kind of, and his head was turned slightly in the direction of Courtney's pillow. She saw him intake another breath, and smile slightly, noticing that he was smelling her scent that was still on the pillow. She smiled as she crawled under the covers, trying not to wake hiim, and crawled closer to his bare chest, resting her head against it. She smiled when she felt his strong arms circle around her, bringing her closer to him, if that were even possible. She rest on of her hands on top of his chest, while she rested her head right above his beating heart. She continued to have a smile on her face, as she looked back up at Jason's still closed eyes, and reached up a hand, and gently placed it on his cheek, and whispered, "I love you Jason, with all of my heart." She then, gently rested her head back on his chest, and sighed in contentment.

"I love you too." She heard him whisper. She smiled, again, and fell into a deep sleep, knowing that no matter what happened, they both loved each other, and nothing was going to tear them apart.

The morning came, and Jason groaned as he felt the sun's rays hit his tanned face. He opened his eyes, and found a sleeping Courtney draped over his chest. He smiled at how cute she looked in the morning with all of her silky golden hair, that he loved to run his fingers through, was tassled about over his broad chest, and how she looked so peaceful, and how content he felt at just the feeling of her breath on his chest. He began to thread his hands through her soft lockes, and almost kicked himself for waking his beautiful angel up.

"Morning." He said once she finally opened up her eyes, to reveal her beautiful blue orbs.

She sighed deeply, and turned her head, and placed it on the arm that was draped over his chest, and said, "Morning."

Jason felt cloth against his bare legs, and saw that she was dressed. Confused, he asked, "Uh, last night you wearn't wearing clothes?"

She laughed at his confused look, and said, "I know, but I went out for a little while last night, to clear my head, and when I got back I put on these." She said, as she bit her lip, holding back one little important detail.

"Oh okay. Well, I gotta go. Sonny told me a couple days ago that somebody wanted to meet us today, and he told me I better not have my ass late for this meeting, or he'd shoot me in it." He shrugged, while Courtney laughed.

"And people wonder why your so loyal to him." She said jokingly.

"Yeah, I know, I don't know why it's such a mystery to people?" He responded jokingly, making her laugh, the sound that he just couldn't get enough off.

"Okay, so I'll see you later." He said while giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay." She said. He started to get up, and put on fresh boxers and jeans on, and then heard Courtney's voice say, "Hey!"

"What?" He asked as he walked over to the bed. She grabbed him by the shirt, and brought him down to her lips for a passionate kiss. Jason happily responded, and placed his hands on each side of her, while his tongue searched her mouth hungrily for hers. He leaned futher down, while Courtney placed her hands around his neck pulling him closer to her, so she could deepen their kiss.

When they eventually pulled away breathless, Courtney said, "Just a little preview of what's to come later." She said while biting her lip, knowing it drove Jason crazy when she did that.

"Really." He said as he smirked at her.

"Yeah, so you better not take to long." She said in a mock warning.

Jason sighed, knowing that she was torturing him. "You know what, I'm sure Sonny's not going to care if I'm a few minutes late..." He said, reaching down to kiss her again, but was cut off by Courntey's finger going to his lips.

"Oh, no. You're just going to have to wait until tonight." She said before giving him another quick kiss, and got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom.

"Damn woman." He said to himself, before smiling, and walking out the door, anticipating what tonight had to offer.

* * *

Courtney got out of the shower, and dried her hair, and got dressed for the day in a simple red button down shirt, and light blue jeans, with her leather boots. Her and Carly were going shopping today, and she couldn't wait! Her and Carly haven't really been able to hang out much in the past couple months, and now they were making up for lost time. She just put on the other boot when the phone rang. She rushed over to get it, and picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked into the reciever.

"Hey girl. You ready yet?" Carly asked. Courtney smiled as she heard her sister-in-laws voice.

"Yeah, just about to walk out the door right now." Courtney said.

"Well good. I'll be over there in five minutes. See ya." Carly said in her overly excited voice, while Courtney just laughed and said, "Okay see ya Carly." She laughed as she hung up the phone, and went over to grab her jacket. Just when she was about to put it on, the phone rang again. She sighed and said to herself, "God it's like grand central station here! Hello." She said once she got to the phone.

"What a pretty voice you have Ms. Matthews." A creepy, distorted voice said over the phone. Courtney froze, and angrily replied, "Who the hell is this?"

"Now, what's a beautiful woman like you, doing with a killer like Morgan?" The voice said.

Courtney was beyond pissed. "Who the fuck is this?" She nearly yelled.

"Nice talking to you Ms. Matthews." They said before hanging up.

"Shit!" She yelled, before slamming down the phone on the reciever. She had no idea who the hell that was, but whoever it was, wanted something from Jason, and they just wanted to scare her. But all she was, was pissed! But she heard a knock comf from the door, and ignored it, and opened it to reveal Carly. Carly noticed the look on Courtney's face, and immediatly asked, "Honey what's wrong?"

Courtney hid it as best as she could, and said, "Nothing. Now let's go shopping!" She said before grabbing her purse, and walking out the door, with Carly in tow.

* * *

Courtney and Carly were so busy laughing and talking, that Courtney didn't even think about the phone call earlier. They walked into Penthouse 2, laughing, and their hands full of bags. Carly flopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh. Courtney went back into the kitchen to retrieve two waters for the two ladies.

"So... You and Jason are finally back together! Yes!" Carly screamed in delight.

"God Carly! I don't think all of Port Charles heard you!" Courtney said, but also still very happy.

"I just can't believe you didn't tell me sooner! I mean, god, you and Jason! I told you both that you two still loved each other. And thank god that slut is gone! And I can't believe you kicked her ass! I tought you well." Carly said, feeling proud. Courtney just looked at her, and just laughed, which made Carly laugh too. Courtney got up to refill her's and Carly's waters, just then the phone rang. Courtney tensed up, but Carly didn't seem to notice.

"Are you gonna get that?" She asked.

"Uh... yeah." Courtney went over to the phone, and answered it.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello Gorgeous, tell me, how is your boyfriend doing?" The same cold voice said over the phone.

"Listen you sick..." Courtney started to say, but was cut off by the sudden click. She looked back down at the reciever, and hung it up. Carly was not very curious and asked, "Who the hell was that?"

Courtney looked over Carly, and said, "We have to get over to Sonny's now." So with that the both of them rushed out the door.

Courtney was too busy thinking about what that call could meant. Why was someone doing this to her. Maybe someone's just messin with me? God, she couldn't even think straight. She pulled up to Sonny's house, and rushed through the front doors, with Carly behind her. The guards tried to stop them.

"Ma'am, they're in a meeting." But Courtney couldn't even hear what he said. She rushed through the doors that led into the living room, trying to find Jason.

"Courtney, what the hell is going on?" Carly said.

"Jason... are you..." She got cut off, when she saw him.

"Thank you. We appreciate what you're doing for us." Sonny said, as him and Jason shook hands with their new employee.

"Thank you very much for this oppertunity." The man said, before turning around, and facing the speechless woman in front of him.

"Courtney... wha-"

"Jack! Oh my god! What are you doing here!" She asked as she gave him a huge hug, while Jason looked on.

* * *

A/N 2:Yes... I know... it's wrong to leave it here... but I wanted to give you guys a long, and filled chapter.. so here it is! So review and tell me how it was! 


	13. Apologies

**Chapter 13**

"Jack! Oh my god! What are you doing here!" She asked as she gave him a huge hug, while Jason looked on. Jason watched as this man, their new employee, wrapped his arms around the love of his life. Who the hell was this guy? And why was he hugging Courtney? And more importantly, how does Courtney know him?

Courtney smiled as she threw her arms around him, and hugged him. Oh my god! What the hell was he doing here? She was so surprised, but nontheless happy to see him, but why was he here. She unhooked her arms from around Jack, much to Jason's happiness, and asked him, "What are you doing here?"

Just before Jack could speak, Sonny spoke up, and said, "He's our new employee." Jason nodded slightly, and watched Courtney's face fall, and her expression totally change. But she quickly covered it up, and said, "that sounds great." She turned to Jack, and gave him another hug, and a quick peck on the cheek, which definatly did not go unnoticed by Jason, as he started to see red with anger, and jealousy. And it grew even more as she smiled at him with on of those smiles that she always smiled at him with. It literally made him hurt when he saw that she smiled at someone else like that.

Carly watched the exchange behind them, and watched Jason's expression, and decided to speak up.

"Actually Courtney did come here for a reason." As she remembered Courtney rushing out of the penthouse earlier like a bat outta hell.

Courtney remembered, and suddenly turned pale. She had to tell Jason what happened, but noticing that he was fine, she decided that she'd tell him later.

"Oh, yeah, but it's not that important." She said with a wave of her hand, and trying to hide her true worry, but Jason saw right through her.

"But god! I'm so happy to see you." She said turning to Jack and gave him another one of her dazzling smiles. Jack looked at her, and got lost in her beautiful smile, like he always did. He lightly shook his head, and said. "Yeah it's great to see you." He said, smiling back at her. Courtney looked back at him, and sighed. God, why did he have to smile! She lightly shook her head, pushing those thoughts to the way back of her head.

Jason had had about enough. He was really getting tired of watching Courtney, and this guy smile at each other, and he was starting to lose his patience really quickly with this man in front of him. Why, why did he hire him? Jason thought to himself.

"Um, how do you guys know each other anyways?" Sonny finally asked, after looking at his best friend, knowing he was about to blow at any minute. Jason just told Sonny that they were back together again, and he wasn't going to let anyone come between his sister and best friend.

Courtney turned to Sonny, then back to Jack, and said, "Well, we met in Atlantic City, actually we met when were in high school, and he has been my best friend ever since." She looked in his eyes, knowing that what they had went a hell of a lot deeper than just best friends.

"Oh, that's nice." Carly said, while Sonny just nodded, and Jason stood there like a volcanoe just ready to erupt at any minute if he let one word out.

Jason just swallowed his feelings and said, "Yeah well we should probely go." He said, as he walked over to Courtney, and gave her a kiss on the lips, making sure this Jack guy saw, and silently told him that she was his.

Jack saw this, and instantly became jealous. But he his his feelings and just smiled slightly, and said. "Guess I'll see ya around then."

"Yeah." She said, before breaking free from Jason again, and giving Jack a quick hug. Jason looked away slightly, not wanting everyone to see that this was bothering him.

When Courtney pulled away, she said, "Great to see you."

Yeah you too." He said, as he watched her smile at him, and leave.

"Mr. Ramsey, you start tomorrow." Sonny said, nodding as to dismiss him. Jack nodded his head, and started walking out. "Mrs. Corinthos." He nodded.

"Oh god please, call me Carly." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Carly." He said with a little smile, and a nod to his head, and walked out.

"So, how was shopping with Courtney." Sonny asked as he came over and wrapped his arms around his wife, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and smiled.

"Great! Um... hold on a sec..." Carly said, before turning and running out the door fast, hoping to catch him.

"Ooookay." Sonny said before turning to the wet bar and pouring himself a drink.

"Wait!" Carly yelled as she rushed out the door into the cold, and rushed up to Jack.

Jack turned towards Carly, and said "Yeah"

Once Carly caught up to him, she breathed out a sigh, and said, "You like Courtney, don't you?"

* * *

Jason and Courtney walked into PH2 and Courtney sighed as she watched Jason throw down his jacket on the floor, and sigh in frusturation, and walked in the kitched. Courtney sighed, as she shrugged off her own jacket, and picked up Jason's jacket off of the floor, and hung them up in the closet by the door. When Jason came back, he had a beer in hand, and walked over to the couch, and sat down. Courtney could tell something was wrong, and it's been wrong since they left Sonny's.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Courtney asked as she walked over to where Jason was sitting. He looked at her for a second, and then looked away, and shook his head.

"Nothing." He said unconvincingly, and stood up, and walked over to the desk by the door, and picked up the mail, pretending to ignore Courtney, knowing that she wasn't going to let this go.

"Oh god Jason, don't give me that shit. What the hell is wrong with you. You haven't said anything to me since we left Sonny's. Hell, you didn't even say anything to me when I got to Sonny's!" She yelled.

"Nothing is wrong." He said as he shrugged, knowing good and well that something was bothering him. More like _who_ was bothering him.

Courtney just shook her head, and laughed bitterly. "Fine, just shut me out. Don't tell me what's wrong! Even thought I know something is wrong with you! So you know what, you can just go to hell!" She yelled in anger, as she stalked pass Jason, and slammed the door in anger.

Jason watched Courtney walk out the door. He didn't want her to be mad at him, but he didn't want to tell her what was wrong, because it would just make him sound like a jealous ass, who's trying to control her, and who she sees. But, he wanted her to calm down first, and give her some space before he talked to her. So, he walked over to the couch, and sat down.

_1 mississippi, 2 mississippi, 3 mississippi, 4 mississippi, 5 mississippi..._That seems about enough time, he thought to himself, before grabbing his leather jacket, and walked out to find Courtney.

* * *

Courtney was so angry she couldn't see straight. God what the hell was Jason's problem? Why wouldn't he just tell her why he was acting the way he was? "God, I could just kill him!" She screamed out in anger, but didn't see the man behind her.

"Geez, having problems." The man behing her joked.

"Oh, hi." She said.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you too." He said sarcasticly.

She smiled, "I'm sorry, Jack, it's just... Jason..." She said, feeling kind of weird talking about Jason to him.

"Oh." He said, silently cheering. Okay, so he didn't like that she was having relationship problems, but he just didn't like her with Jason. Yeah, he should just leave her alone, but he couldn't. "Anything I can help with." He said, as he watched her sit down on the bench outside of Kelly's, sitting down next to her.

"No, but thanks." She said.

"You want some coffee." He offered.

"Sure." She said, "Oh, and you can also meet my dad." She said, and laughed when she saw the confused look on his face.

"Long story, I'll explain it over coffee." She said, as she stood up, with Jack, and walked into Kelly's taking a table in the back.

Mike saw Courtney sitting at table with someone other than Jason, or Carly. Curious he walked over to their table, and said, "Hey princess."

Courtney smiled, and said, "Hey daddy. What's up."

"Nothing, uh, whose your friend?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow and looked over at Jack.

"Oh, this is Jack, he's my old friend from Atlantic City, Jack meet my dad." She said.

"Nice to meet you sir." He said, nodding.

"Nice to meet you too. Well, what do you guys want." He asked.

"Um, just coffee for us, thanks." She said, before turning back to Jack, and asked the question that she had been dying to ask. "So how did you come to work for my brother?" She asked.

"What? Sonny Corinthos is your brother?" He said surprised. He did not see that coming.

"Yeah. He's my dad's son, so that makes him my half brother. I found him when I came to Port Charles looking for my mom, who was down here doing god knows what, and was down here for weeks, before I came looking for her, and this guy named Zander helped me with my car, and ended up taking me to this guy's penthouse, which was Sonny's, and my mom came in, and then my dad, and it turned out that my dad was alive, and that's when he told me that Sonny was my half brother." She said, before taking a breath, and watching Jack's expression.

"Um, wow." He said, before letting out a little laugh.

"Yeah." She said before smiling. "But the craziness didn't stop there. I fell in love with this guy named A.J. and he only ended up using me to get his son back, who just happened to be Sonny's adoptive son, because he married his mother Carly, but oh my god, he is the cutest kid ever. And A.J. got drunk, and ended up in an accident, and I had to strip to make sure he didn't end up in jail, and that's were I met Jason. My brother, Sonny, told him to guard me, so nobody would hurt me. And then later I found out that someone was stalking me, and it turned out to be A.J., my so called husband. Jason protected me, and just stayed with me everytime I got scared, and he never left me, or blamed me, or made me feel low about stripping. He was so great to me, and then so later, we fell in love. Sonny was against it, and was the reason we broke up for a little while. But then we got back together, and we had our problems, but we loved each other. Then we got divorced, and I married a man named Jax, and we moved to Europe, and he ended up cheating on me, and then I came back here, and we just, got back together." She said, taking another big breath.

"Wow, that sounds... exciting... except about the stripping, and that Jax ass cheating on you." He said, earning a laugh from Courtney.

"Yeah. I hated having to strip, but knowing that Jason was right there, making sure I was safe, it made it easier for me, even thought I will never let him have the satisfaction of knowing that." She said before sipping her coffee that had just arrived.

"And, it probely wasn't that hard of a job for him to watch a very hot blonde strip." He said teasingly. She laughed at him, and lightly hit him on the shoulder. Only he could make her laugh about one of the hardes things she ever had to do in her life. She looked at him, and watched as the last person left Kelly's leaving them the last people in there. She looked down at her hands, and shook her head.

"It sounds like you've been through alot. And it only shows how strong you are Courtney." Jack said, as she looked up into his eyes. "And, you know how much I think you strong, and you can do anything you want to do. I guess that's why I like you so much." He said with a smile.

Courtney smiled back, and said, "Yeah, I guess you're okay."

"Oh, okay!" He said, while keeping his smile on him, while he watched Courtney. God she was so beautiful, even when she wasn't even trying to be. He shook his head slightly, and stood up. "I actually have to go."

"Okay." She said, while standing up. "So, I guess I'll see ya around." She said, before turning to leave.

"Courtney." He called out to her before she left.

"Yeah." She said.

"You want to have dinner with me tomorrow?" He asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Yeah sure. That sounds great." She said, before walking over, and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, and saying, "See you tomorrow at around 7?"

"Yeah sure, see you." He said.

"Okay." She said smiling, before she turned around and walked out of Kelly's, with him watching after her.

* * *

Jason had been searching for Courtney everywhere, and finally came home and just sat on the couch, and waited for her to come home. He knew he shouldn't have acted like such an asshole to her, and was prepared to get on his knees and beg for her forgiveness, because he hated fighting with her. But he wasn't going to do that, unless he _really_ had to. He turned when he heard the noise of the front door opening, and was realived when he saw it was Courtney.

"Hey." She said quietly, as she looked up, and saw him stand up, and a look of concern wash over him.

"Hey, where've you been?" He asked.

"Just out. Stopped by Kelly's for a little while." She said.

"Oh." He said quietly, while walking over to her.

"Look Jason, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just stormed out..."

"No, I... shouldn't have shut you out. Courtney I love you, and I never want to make you feel like-like I'm shutting you out, and that your not important enough to me, for me not to tell you things. I don't like hiding stuff from you." He said, as he brought her hands into his, while he looked into her eyes as he said this.

Courtney looked back into his and smiled. "God Jason, I love you so much." She said, while he brought his head down to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. She returend the kiss eagerly, and brought her hands up to the back of his head, bringing him closer to her, if that were even possible. When the need for air became apparant, they both pulled apart, and tried to catch their breath from the amazing kiss. Jason put his head to hers, and whipered, "I love you, baby, so much."

She smiled and said, "I love you too."

"So..." He said as he brough this head back up, and looked down at her.

"What" She asked, as he brought her over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, I got a preview this morning..."

She laughed, and said, "Is sex all you can think about with me?"

Jason thought about it for a second, and said, "yeah." She laughed, and came up to him, and brought him down for a passionate kiss. He brought her closer to his body, and thrusted his tongue into her mouth. She grabbed his shirt, and turned them around, and brought him closer to the bottom of the stairs. He brought his lips down to her neck, and started sucking on her sweet skin, while he listened to her sweet moans.

"Jason..."

"Hmm... what.." He said while he kissed down the open flesh that was exposed from the botton shirt, that was slightly opened.

"I'm..hungry..." She said before smiling slightly.

"Yeah, so am I. Take off your shirt." He said while he smiled, as she laughed.

"Jason..." She moaned as he started to suck on her earlobe. "Hmm..." She moaned. He picked her up, and brought her upstaris, and brought them to their bedroom. He kicked opened the door, and led them over to the bed, with their lips still attached. He layed her down on the bed, as he undid her blouse, and kissed his way down her perfect body. He kissed the uncovered flesh of her breasts, as she moaned slightly. He kissed his way farther down, and got to her jeans. He undid them, and threw them across the room, with her boots, while he kicked his off too. He leaned up, while Courtney leaned up with him, and grabbed his shirt, and pulled it off him, revealing his perfect chest, and abs. She looked up at him, and to his surprise, and flipped him over, and straddled his waist.

She kissed down his chest, and perfect six pack, and then got down to his jeans. She managed to get them over his large erection, and off him, and threw them across the room. She kneeled up, and straddled him. She bent down and placed a hard, hott kiss on his lips, as his hands caressed her smooth, tan, legs, and brought them up, and squeezed her ass hard. She moaned into his lips, and then he brought them up to her back, and felt the back of her bra strap. She leaned up, and he brought his hands back down to her hips as she leaned back up, and reached behind her back, and unclasped her bra, freeing her large breasts from the restraints. She threw it across the room, and he brought one of his large hands up her body, and squeezed one of the milky white breasts, and brought his mouth up to suck one of the pluckered red nipples.

She gasped slightly, and moaned, "Ohhh..." She bit her lip as he bit down hard on her nipple, almost drawing blood. "Hmmm... Jason...ohh..." She moaned.

She pushed him down on the bed, and leaned back down, and brought her mouth down his body, and got down to his boxers, and pulled them down with her teeth, and threw them across the room, with the other discarded clothes. She looked back up at him, and smirked. She looked back down at his huge erection, and licked her lips in anticipation. She leaned back down, and started licking all around his large cock.

"Hmmm... baby..."He moaned.

She licked up and down, and came back up to the head, and started sucking on it. "God..." He whispered, as she continued her torture. She eventually showed mercy on him, and took him whole. "Ohh..." He moaned, as he entangled his hands in her silky, blonde, tresses, as she moved her head up and down on his large shaft. He knew he was about to let go, and he pushed her head farther down on his shaft, as he felt himself about to let loose, then she came back up, leaving him about to burst.

"What-" He said, but was shut up by one of her hard kisses to his lips. She bit his bottom lip, before being flipped over, and him ripping her panties off her, suddenly the need to let loose becoming unbearable. He held onto her thighs, as he thrusted his large cock into her."Ohh my god!" She moaned. He conintued pushing himself into her over and over again, until she was about to let loose. He felt himself about to come to, so he drove harder, and harder into her. She wrapped her arms around him, and dug her nails hard into his back, almost breaking his skin, and brought her legs up around his waist, as he held onto her legs as he thrusted in harder and harder into her.

"Oh god! Yes! Jason! Oh, god baby! I'm coming... oh yes! Oh god YES! Harder, faster baby! Yes! Ahhh!" She screamed out. "Oh, god, yes! Baby..." He growled into her ear, as he felt himself about to let loose. He brought his hands down to her hips, and slammed himself as hard as he could into her, making her scream out in pain and pleasure, making her come, which triggered his own release. He dropped his sweaty body down on top of hers. "Oh god." She whispered. He leaned back up and gave her a kiss, silently apologizing for hurting her before. He rolled off her, and brought her back into his arms, and brought the covers up over them, as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I finally updated! So.. I gave y****ou guys some good Journey stuff, before the shit hits the fan, because it will soon! review!**


	14. A Lovers Past pt 1

**Chapter 14**

Jason woke up early, having to go to work for Sonny that morning, but really regretting it, knowing he had to leave Courtney. God, he loved her so much, but sometimes he felt like he took her for granted, and he hated himself for it. He knew Courtney deserved a hell of a lot better than how he was treating her. Even though he apologized to her last night, and they certeinly made up for their fight yesterday, he still didn't like that she felt like she wasn't important to him. So tonight, he swore to himself, that he was going to make it up to her.

He smiled at her, as she was still sleeping with her soft blonde hair cascaded around her on her pillow. He so badly did NOT want to go to work, because he wanted to stay in bed with her so bad, but Sonny wanted him to tell Jack what to do for his job.

God, he so badly wanted to kill him. He just knew that he was bad news, and he really didn't trust him around Courtney. He knew that this Jack guy wanted Courtney, but he would die before he lost her. He couldn't lose her again, and he was going to make sure he didn't. He knew he couldn't control Courtney and who she wanted to see, but he loved her, and he wanted to protect her. Or did he just want to protect himself? He thought to himself. Well, either way, he wanted everything to go right with them again, and tonight he was going to do that for her. So with that final thought, and a final kiss on her forehead, he turned, and left.

* * *

Jack had just woken up to the bright rays of the sunlight, and stretched. He got up, and took a quick shower, but while he was in there, all he could think about was Courtney. He couldn't get her out of his head no matter what he did. God, why did it always have to be so damn confusing? Why couldn't he just let her go. He knew it was so hard last time but... 

He quickly shook of the thoughts. Just thinking about their past made him shiver. He hated what happened, and he hated what he did, but he knew it was for the best. He quickly got out, and got dressed, and walked out to go to work.

He sighed, knowing that working for Courtney's brother was going to be tough, but anything was better than working for who he used to. He knew all about his reptutation, and that of Jason Morgan's, but he never knew he would be near Courtney again. He shook his head, and vowed to himself that he wasn't going to think of the beautiful blonde woman who haunts his dreams every single night, since the day they broke up...

* * *

Across town, Sonny was nursing a scotch in his hands, and waiting for Carly to come downstairs, and to leave! God this woman would do anything just to stall so she could listen in on his meetings. And it was a hell of a whole lot more interesting now that this Jack Ramsey guy knew Courtney, and if anyone knew Carly, they knew she would just NOT let this go! 

He suddenly felt a small arm wrap around his mid section, and another one reaching for his scotch, and placing it on the bar before him. "Hey baby." Sonny said to his wife, as he smiled one of his famouse dimpled smiles.

"Oh don't you go all dimple attack on me Mr. Corinthos. You can not be drinking at this time in the day!" Carly scolded him, as he turned around in her arms.

"Well, why not?" He demanded.

"It's nine fucking a' clock in the morning that's why!" She yelled.

"So." He said with raised eyebrows. All she could do was shake her head and laugh. He smiled down at her, and gave her kiss on the lips. It would've probaly turned into more, if they hadn't been interupted by Jason walking through the door.

"Hey Sonny, I- Whoa!" Jason started to say before getting cut off as he saw what he was about to interupt.

"Oh, hey Jase, but would you mind if you..."Carly said while gesturing to the door, while Sonny just stood and laughed.

"No, hey Jason, Carly was just leaving." Sonny said as he let go of his wife.

"Well, can't I just stay for a little while..." She started to ask.

"No!" Sonny and Jason both yelled in unsion.

"Okay, okay, I can see when I'm not wanted!" Carly said as she put up her hands in mock surrender. She walked over to grab her coat and purse, and then walked over to Sonny to give him quick kiss before she left to go to Courtney and Jason's.

Jason just shook his head while Sonny just laughed slightly. "Only Carly." He muttered, while Jason just shook his head with a smile.

"Okay, well back to buisness." Sonny said.

"Yeah, um, I got the shipment orders for the next one that's coming in next week, so here." Jason said before handing over the folder over to Sonny. Sonny nodded his head, and put it on the desk.

"Okay, thanks. Um, Ramsey's coming in today, so I have his new job for him. Um, I'm going to have him guard Courtney for a couple weeks to see how he is, and we'll go from there..."

Jason looked up immediatly, blue eyes flaring, and said, "No way in hell."

* * *

Courtney had woken up to the beautiful sunlit room, and stretched. She was still a little tired from last night, smiling as she remembered, she got up and took a quick shower. She got out ten minutes later, and quickly got dressed, when she heard the knocking on the door. "I'm coming!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs. Before she got to the door though, it flung open to reveal her best friend. 

"Hey!" Carly said enthusiastically.

"Hey! What's up?" Courtney asked as she gave her friend a quick hug.

"Well, Sonny and Jason are having one of their "official buisness meetings that god forbid Carly EVER hear!" She said as she held up little air quotes. Courtney just shook her head and laughed at her friend.

"Well, I actually did come here for a reason." Carly said as she hesitated a little.

"Ok, what'd you come over for?" Courtney asked.

"I want to know all about this Jack guy." Carly said, with determination. She still remembered their little conversation outside last night...

**FLASHBACK **

_"Wait!" Carly yelled as she rushed out the door into the cold, and rushed up to Jack._

_Jack turned towards Carly, and said "Yeah"_

_Once Carly caught up to him, she breathed out a sigh, and said, "You like Courtney, don't you?"_

_Jack just looked at her like she was crazy! "What?" He asked incredeously._

_"Oh, come on, I'm not blind! I saw the way you were looking at her! You like her." Carly said. She knew she shouldn't pry, she had to find out what the deal was with him. _

_"I don't know what your talking about-"_

_"Look, you don't look at your "friend" like that, and in that way. I would know!" Carly said, as she continued to eye the man cautiously. _

_"Look, Carly, Courtney and I, were, complicated. Okay, but I don't feel like talking about it with you or anyone else okay. Are me and Courtney friends, yes. But that's it. Okay. I hope I cleared things up for you. Have a nice day." Jack said calmly before turning, and walking away. _

_"Not by a long shot buddy." Carly said quietly before walking back into the house, silently vowing to figure out what he was all about._

**End Flashback **

Courtney just stood there, staring at her friend. _Oh, god, how am I going to get out of this! _She thought to herself. Carly was never going to go away, unless she had something, so I'm just going to give her something, and pray she leaves it alone. Oh, god, who am I kidding, it's Carly!

"Look, Carly, me and Jack are friends. That's it." She said, before walking over to the couch, and sat down, while Carly followed suit.

"Look, sweety, the man's hot! Okay, and I'm not going to deny it. So, I know, with the way he was looking at you yesterday, that something more was with you guys, so tell me." Carly asked, as she eyed her friend. She saw the hesitant look in her blue eyes, and added, "I won't tell Jason." Courtney's eyes changed at the mention of his name, and Carly smiled. She knew how much she loved Jason, and she knew she didn't want to mess up what they had, so Carly wasn't going to say anything to him.

Famous last words.

* * *

"Jason, why don't you want him guard-" 

"Because I don't alright!" Jason yelled, before walking over to the bar next to the window, and pouring himself a drink. Sonny just stared at him. What the hell was up with him?

"Jason, she trusts him, and I get the feeling, he'd be a good guard for her. I mean they're friends, right. So, I'm guessing he would protect her, so why not let him?" Sonny asked.

"Because I don't want someone who obviously likes her a little too much, guarding Courtney!" Jason bellowed, as he finished off his drink.

"Okay, Jason, all I'm saying is give him a chance. If he gets a little to close to Courtney, then will have him guard Carly, or have him do something else." Sonny said. He needed to see what this Jack guy was capable of.

Jason sighed heavily, obviously uphappy with the arrangement, but agreed anyway. He nodded, and said, "Alright." Sonny nodded, and they exchanged a few more words, until Max announced that Jack Ramsey was here. Jason just sighed, as he place the empty glass down, and turned around. He was really not looking forward to this meeting, but he was going to have to suck it up and deal with it, and try not to want to kill the man who had just walked in right now.

* * *

Courtney just stared at Carly. How could she tell her that Jack was so much more than her friend. And how at one point, he was the man she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with! Even though that man is Jason now, she will never be able to erase what Jack gave to her, and how they were together. She will never forget about him. How could she? He was the man who... Stop! She needed to stop thinking about him! 

"Carly, could you just leave it alone please!" Courtney begged, or at least tried, but she knew Carly, and she was not going to let this go.

"Courtney, come on, we're best friends! We tell each other everything! You can tell me about this too." Carly said. She was really curious now. Why was Courtney so insistent on dropping this.

Courtney sighed, and gave in. "Okay." The two friends sat down, as Courtney started to explain from the begininng.

* * *

Jack stood there, in front of Sonny, shaking hands with him as they discussed the latest assignment he had. Sonny explained to him that he would be guarding Courtney, and that if anything happened to her on his hands, he'd basically kill him for it. He assured him that no matter what, he would protect Courtney with his life. 

Jason just shook his head slightly, and looked away, not even able to watch as this guy's expression totally changed when he talked about Courtney. _His _Courtney. He was not going to let this man in front of him take what was his. He knew he shouldn't think of Courtney as a possesion, because he hated feeling like he "owned" her, and he never wanted her to feel like just because he thought of her as _his_ doesn't mean she didn't have the right to do what she wanted. He loved, and respected her too damn much to treat her like that bastard Eddie Garcia did to her.

Then it hit him. This guy knew Garcia, and there he was, just strolling into town right after Garcia did. He never believed in coinsedenses, and wasn't going to start now, especially one like this.

When the meeting was finally over, Sonny told him he started tomorrow, and sent him on his way. Jason walked out after him, and grabbed his arm to turn him around to stop him from leaving.

Jack turned around, and eyed the blue eyed mobster in front of him and asked, "What?"

"What do you know about Eddie Garcia." Jason asked.

* * *

"Oh my god! What a bastard! I can't believe he did that to you! Courtney, honey I'm so sorry." Carly said, as she let her tears free, as she heard the story Courtney just told her about that bastard Eddie-whatever, and how he killed her little baby girl. She held her friend, and she felt Courtney's warm tears fall free from her eyes. She knew this must've been hard for her, and for her having to retell it again must've made it harder. Now Carly felt really bad. 

"Honey, I'm sorry.."

"No, it's okay. Really. I'm glad you know. It was just, really hard to talk about." Courtney said as she wiped away the stray tears that fell on her face.

"But, that didn't explain Jack." Carly said. "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to okay." Carly said.

"No, it's okay. That was the hard part of the story." Courtney said. Carly motioned for her to continue, but allowed her some space to tell her.

"Well, Jack was there for me. Through the whole thing, and the funeral. It was hard for me. But we were just friends. Then, but before..."

"What was before?" Carly asked, now really wanting to know again.

"It was before I got pregnant, and before I met Eddie. I was a junior in high school, and that's when we started dating. We actually first met in the sixth grade, right after my dad left. And we were best friends ever since. But in high school, I started to like him as more than a friend. And I heard that so did he. So, we officially started going out when I was 16, and was a junior. Anyway, things were great, and since we already knew each other, we also trusted each other completely. And, we loved each other. He was my first love." Courtney said, as she remembered the good times they had, and smiled.

"Go on." Carly urged, so wanting to know what else happened.

"Well, it was about a year and a half later, and it was our senior prom, and we had like a beach type of prom. We had a big bonfire, and music, and the beach, it was just so much fun. Later on that night, me and my friend, and their boyfriends had a party. We just hung out, and had fun. Jack and I later on just hung out together. We loved it when we were just together, and it was just us, and nobody else. We didn't have to worry about anything, or anyone trying to ruin us, and what we had together, because let me tell you, nobody made it easy for us, especially my mom." Carly rolled her eyes at the mention of Janaine, and knew that she would have something to do with messing up Courtney and Jack. "Anyways, we just sat on the beach, and watched the sunset. Jack was alway private with his feelings, and never expressed them to just anyone, only the people he really cared about. We ended up making out, just us, alone, on the beach. Then it started to become more, and he just, asked me if I was sure, if I was really sure, because he would wait if I wasn't ready. I just looked into his eyes, and I saw how honest he was, and how much he loved me, and I just couldn't resist him. Then, before I knew it, we were making love, right there, on the beach, and Carly, I was never felt so safe, and so happy, then I was with Jack, right there. He was so loving, and caring, and he treated me with so much respect. He made my first time, really special." Courtney said, as she smiled, and looked down. When she looked up, she saw Carly's face filled with awe, and astonishment.

"Oh my god! So he-"

"Yeah. That's right. He's the man I lost my virginity too." Courtney said as she smiled.

* * *

A/N So... how was it? Believe me, this is sooo Journey, and I would never break them apart in my stories! Ever! But, I have to have a _little_ angst, and other people who are going to try and mess up our Journey! But I was a little worried about how this chapter turned out. So review, and tell me how it was! 


End file.
